100
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: 100 different one-shot... Different pairings, different ratings, different situations.. I'm taking requests.. 036/100 complete.. Last 5 pairings in newest to oldest order: Troy/Gabriella Chad/Taylor Troy/Taylor Troy/Taylor Troy/Kelsi
1. In know about your plan Ryelsi K

_Alright so i know i have way to many stories that i need to finish but I figured that i would create a collection of a 100 one-shots. The 100 one-shot shall be varying in length (mostly below a 1000 words though but depending on the story and if i get a brain wave on what to write they shall be longer), different pairings, of course not a 100 different pairing because i don't think there are that many in the hsm fandom and varying rating. _

_Since this is going to a difficult challenge to undertake i am asking you to make requests. Let me know what it is you would like to read.. I am fully willing to write any kind of story, well other than a smutty slash piece. That is due to the fact that i wouldn't be to sure how to write it so i wouldn't do the piece justice but i can write slash any other kind of slash piece if you want me to.. Also I will not be willing to write any piece with Ryan and Sharpay where they are in a relationship.. Though by all means request pieces where Sharpay and Ryan are having sibling bonding moments..  
_

_I would like to see the requests for one-shots come in this format_

_Penname:_

_Pairing:_

_Setting:_

_Quotes:_

_Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional)  
_

_Rating:_

_I guess we should begin..__This one was a little piece that i've been wanting to write for a little while enjoy_

* * *

_Request form  
_

_Penname: WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade  
_

_Pairing: Ryan and Kelsi  
_

_Setting: Music room  
_

_Quotes: "How could he do this?"  
_

_Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional)_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and most people would have been at home relaxing and getting ready for the weekend. Not Kelsi though, no. She was sat in the music room tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She had see something and heard something today that had just broken her heart. "How could he do this to me?" she said gently trying to stop the falling tears. Though nothing she did would stop the tears from falling.

Your probably wondering what Kelsi had seen and overheard that would make her so upset. Well what she found out was that Ryan had been using her. She had seen Ryan with his sister at rehearsal and couldn't help but overhear what she had said to him. She had heard Sharpay saying to Ryan that it was a great idea for Ryan to be taking Kelsi to the prom as it would give him the chance to get a good song out of her. Kelsi knew that Ryan wanted to the Julliard Scholarship but she didn't think he would stoop so low as to do what he had done. Though what Kelsi didn't know was that Ryan really did want to be going to the prom with her and that he had told his sister that he was going to the prom with Kelsi because he cared about her and not to get a song out of her. Kelsi didn't know this because she hadn't stuck around long enough to hear what Ryan had to say.

Kelsi was just sat on the piano bench, tears still falling when the door opened. Kelsi didn't look around when she heard the door open the last thing she wanted was for someone to know that she was crying. "Kels" Said a gentle voice. Kelsi knew who the voice belonged to any day. It belonged to that of the person who had made her so upset in the first place. The voice belonged to Ryan. "What's wrong?" He asked when he heard Kelsi sniffle.

Kelsi just sat with her back to him. She really didn't want to talk to him. Ryan tried to get Kelsi to look at him but she would just turn her back on him straight away. After a little while of doing this he went on to say "Kelsi, what's going on? What's wrong? What did I do?" Ryan asked that last question because he knew that Kelsi would only ignore him when she was upset if he had been the one that had made her upset.

"I can't go to prom with you" She sniffled in response. She had been thinking about it and even though she had wanted to go to the prom with Ryan for years she wasn't going to go with him if he didn't care about her and was only using her to get a song for the show.

"Why?" Ryan asked, shocked. He had been trying to ask Kelsi to the prom all year but every time he tried to ask her he would bottle out of it. He had been so proud of himself when he had asked her.

"I heard you talking to Sharpay" Kelsi said looking around to him.

"Oh" Ryan replied.

"So yeah that's why I can't go with you" Kelsi told him.

"Kels" Ryan said sitting on the piano bench next to Kelsi. "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you were just taking to me to the prom to try and get a song out me" Kelsi said to him.

Ryan sighed. "Kels, there was more to that conversation. I told Sharpay that I wanted to go to prom with you. I'm not using you to get a song. I really do care about you Kelsi" Ryan admitted to her

Kelsi hadn't yet looked Ryan in the face but when she said "Really" she did. She wanted to look into his eyes. She knew that she would be able to tell if he was lying by his eyes.

"Yes really Kels" Ryan said to her.

"I believe you" Kelsi replied.

"I'm sorry about all this" Ryan responded putting one of his arms around Kelsi.

Kelsi rested her head against his shoulder and said "It's ok."

"So i'm still picking you up at eight right" Ryan asked.

Kelsi smiled and said "Of course"


	2. Making it up to you Rylor M

I would like to thank Digigirl02 for her review of my last chapter and I would like to thank MermaidRam85 for her request which is being fore filled in this chapter.. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think.. MermaidRam85, I hope you enjoy this piece.. Please leave your reviews and requests people..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

-------------------

Penname: MermaidRam85

Pairing: Ryan/Taylor

Setting: Auditorium

Quotes: "I thought only basketball players can be lunkheads. I guess I was wrong."

Anything else you would like to see happen: after rehearsal for a school play, Ryan did something that makes Taylor very angry. Ryan tries to apologize and makes it up to her in a way she'd never thought he'd ever do... at least not to a girl.

Rating: T or M

-------------------

"I thought only basketball players can be lunkheads. I guess I was wrong." Taylor muttered to herself. She was pretty miffed right now. Ryan Evans, the guy everyone at East High including her thinks is gay had just called Taylor stupid. Taylor A + in every subject stupid. She had also over heard him bitching about her to Gabriella for saying something that she hadn't said while they were having rehearsal in the Music room. She really needed to calm down herself down and so she had gone to the auditorium. It was a very well kept secret on Taylor's part that she was a dancer in her spare time. She went over to where the CD player was kept and she just turned it on not caring what music would come on.

Taylor spent half and hour dancing around. She would have spent longer but the music cut out "Hey" Taylor said looking around to the cd player and saw Ryan there. "Oh it's you" she said. "What do you want?"

"Your really good" He said but Taylor just blanked him.

"Do you mind if i join you?" he asked.

Taylor just shrugged. She went over to the CD player where he was just pressed play again. "Taylor, how can i make it up to you?"

"You were bitching about me to my best friend" Taylor she said moving back to where she had been on the stage.

"I didn't mean to" Ryan said following after her.

"And then you called me stupid as well" Taylor replied starting to dance.

"I know. It was wrong of me to do that and I sorry" Ryan said placing his hands on Taylors waist and dancing along with her.

"It really hurt what you said Ryan. Considering it wasn't true" Taylor responded letting him do that.

"I know and I'm sorry" Ryan said.

"I guess I can forgive you" Taylor responded.

The music had become more upbeat and it was long before the pair were dancing like they were in a club. Ryan was grinding against Taylor. The movements Ryan was making against her body was turning her on. Taylor had turned and was facing him. She slipped her arms around Ryan's neck as they continued to dance.

Ryan leaned in and pressed his lips against Taylor's. She was a little shocked that he had kissed her. After all she thought that he was gay. Though she kissed him back instantly. They soon stopped dancing and just stood there kissing each other. With his hands on her hips her pulled her close. Taylor slipped her tongue into Ryan's mouth. One of Ryan's hands slipped under Taylors shirt. Taylor could feel Ryan's growing erection against her because pair were just so close. Ryan pulled away from the kiss and started to trail little kisses along her jaw and to her neck.

"Stop" Taylor said to Ryan. She knew something was going to happen and well if something was going to happen it couldn't happen here where anyone could walk in and see them.

"Why?" Ryan asked stopping what it was that he was doing.

"Someone could walk in and see us" Taylor responded.

"Right" Ryan said. He slipped his hand into Taylors and pulled her off the stage. He took her to this little hiding space there was behind the curtains.

When the pair were hidden from any kind of few they started kissing again. Taylor was right up against the wall. She broke away once a again she couldn't help but say "Your hard"

"Yeah" Ryan admit blushing a little.

"I thought you were, ya know, gay" Taylor responded blushing a little as well.

Ryan shook his head "I'm not"

"Then how come you haven't really gone on any dates." Taylor asked him.

"I just haven't found the right girl." Ryan told her. Ryan had been crushing on Taylor for the longest time and because she had been dating Chad up until a few weeks ago he hadn't been able to ask her out.

"oh" Taylor said looking to him.

"Yeah" Ryan replied. He put his free hand on Taylor's leg and moved it up. He slipped his hand under her skirt.

As Ryan did that Taylor couldn't help but ask, "Are we going to?"

"Only if you want to" Ryan said rubbing Taylor's inner thigh.

There was just something about what Ryan was doing that turned Taylor on even more than she already was. "I want to"

"Ok" Ryan said "We'll have to be quite though"

"Yeah" Taylor nodded feeling Ryan slip down her underwear. It was dropped to the floor. Taylor couldn't help but gasp when she felt Ryan push two fingers into her. Ryan moved his fingers in and out of Taylor to get her ready for him.

While Ryan was doing that Taylor slipped down Ryan pants and his boxers. She smiled when she saw the size of Ryan's erect member. Ryan also smiled when he saw Taylor checking him out down there "Like what you see" he asked.

"I do" She responded. She bravely started to touch it. When she had been intimate with Chad she had never been allowed to touch him. A small moan escaped Ryan lips as she stroked him. Taylor spread her legs a little bit so Ryan could get between them. He pushed up her skirt. He was about to enter her when she said "Wait"

"What is it?" Ryan asked her.

"We need protection" Taylor said to him

"Oh right. Yeah we do" Ryan responded stopping what it was that he was doing.

"We could do this later" Taylor told him.

"Later" Ryan said. He had thought that Taylor would just have sex with him and then leave.

"Yeah. You could come over to mine. No one's home" she explained

Ryan smiled "I'd like that"

Taylor then looked down to Ryan's erection which must have been pretty painful for him. He was going to need a relief some time soon so Taylor figured she would give him some. "Now in the mean time we need to deal with your little, or should i say big, problem because we both know you can't leave here with that. " Ryan smiled when he heard Taylor say that.

"I agree" Ryan replied.

Taylor got down to her knees. She placed a kiss on the tip of Ryan's member before she ran her tongue along it. She had never done this before so she hoped that she was doing it right. When Taylor had done that she took some of his member into her mouth and started to suck. It wasn't long before Ryan came. Once he had Taylor swallowed got up off her knees and gave him a quick kiss. She pulled her underwear back up and said to Ryan "My place, 7 o'clock. Don't be late" And with that Taylor left a stunned Ryan standing there.


	3. How could you? Traylor M

Ok so I would like to thank LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 for her request and for her review.. I hope everyone enjoys is.. Leave me reviews telling me what would thought of the one-shots and remember to leave your one-shot requests, Please..

* * *

Penname: LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990

Pairing: Troy/Taylor

Setting: Their apartment

Quote(s): "This love is taking all of my energy.."

Anything Else: Yeah I was wondering if you would could play the song Energy by Keri Hilson if you can't that's fine. Anyways Troy and Tay are at the apartment and Tay reads a text message on his phone while he's in the shower and they start arguing.

Rating: M

* * *

Taylor Mckessie was sat back on the couch in the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend of six months Troy Bolton. She had the radio turned up and she was listening to Energy by Keri Hilson as she cleaned the living room. She started to sing along with the song "Cause your taking all of my energy, I'm having nightmares, From sleeping with the enemy, We gotta reverse the chemistry, I don't want us to be the end of me, This love is taking all of my energy"

While Taylor was doing that she heard Troy's phone go off. He was in the shower at the moment so Taylor thought that she would look at the text see what it says and then go and tell Troy about it. She picked up the phone. She saw that the text was from Gabriella. Taylor couldn't help but wonder why Troy would have a text from Gabriella. After all they got into a huge fight with each other after their break up. Taylor opened the text. It read _Heyy baby, last night was just amazing. We should do it again some time xx_

"Troy!!!" Taylor scream when she read the text.

Troy rushed out of the bathroom wearing a towel when he heard Taylor scream his now. "Tay, baby what's wrong?" he asked

"How could you?" Taylor said.

"Could I what?" Troy responded.

"I thought you love me" Taylor replied tears threatening to fall

"I do love you Tay" Troy said trying to hug her but she immediately pulled away from him not letting him touch her.

"Then why." She said holding back the tear.

"Why what Tay?" Troy asked. He wanted to know why Taylor was being like she was.

"How could you cheat on me and with her of all people" Taylor said. Troy had been heart broken when Gabriella left him. It was the summer between their freshman and sophomore year at college. Troy thought everything was going great he would drive to see her every other day and he would stay with her on the weekends. Gabriella however, felt that they weren't working out and she ended it.

"I don't know what your talking about" Troy responded. He really had no idea what she was talking about. He hadn't seen Gabriella in years.

"Let me read the text you got from her 'Heyy baby, last night was just should do it again some time" Taylor read out the text. A stray tear rolled down her cheek..

"Tay, baby. I would never cheek on you. You know that" Troy said wrapping his arms around. Taylor let him wrap his arms around her.

"Then why do you have that text from her" Taylor sniffled. More tears were starting to fall.

"Maybe she sent it to the wrong person. You know i love you" He said.

"I love you to" Taylor said looking up to him.

"Want me to make it up to you" Troy asked.

Taylor wondered what he was going to do. Troy placed his hand under he chin and placed a gentle kiss on Taylor's lips. "I love you" Troy mumbled to her lips.

"I love you to" Taylor replied.

It wasn't long before the kiss started to heat up. Troy and Taylor stumbled over to the couch where they kept on kissing. While on the couch Taylor climbed onto Troy's lap. She straddled his lap. With the close proximity they had Taylor could feel Troy's growing erection between her legs. She moaned a little bit as Troy ground against her. She to started to grind against him a little as well.

"Tay" Troy moaned while he was undoing her shirt. Once her shirt had been undone Troy slipped it off her and tossed it aside.

Well Troy continued to undress Taylor her hands moved to the towel that Troy was wearing around his waist and slipped it off him. It wasn't to much longer before Troy picked Taylor up bridal style and carried her to the bed room. He set her down by the bed. She pulled down her skirt and underwear before climbing onto the bed. Troy climbed onto top of her and began kissing her. Taylor moved her legs so Troy was in between them.

Soon Taylor was unable to stand the feel of Troy's erection pressing against her entrance. She placed her hands on his bum and got him to slip inside her. Troy groaned as he felt that going on. He started to roll his hips cause both of them pleasure. They kept on going until neither could take it any more. Troy was the first to reach his climax with Taylor following soon after that. Both were tired when they were finished. "I love you" Taylor told Troy out of breath.

"I love you to" Troy responded.

"This love is taking all of my energy.." Taylor responded cuddling up close to Troy and falling asleep on him.


	4. You Tryan T

Wow i'm really on a role today, two one-shot. Then again i did start the previous one yesterday and finished it off today and this one is a little short.. i'd like to thank HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN for her request.. Let me know what it is you think of it... Please leave more reviews and requests *Puppy eyes*

------------------

Penname: HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN

Pairing: Troy/Ryan

Setting: summer between junior and senior year

Quotes: "why wont you tell the truth?" "because i'm afraid" don't care who you have say it.

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional):

Rating: Doesn't matter

------------------

"Why won't you tell the truth?" Troy asked the male Evans twin. Troy had been convinced Ryan was lying about something and he had been doing that all summer. Troy and Ryan had been close during the winter musicale and well Ryan had never been a very good liar so Troy could tell something was going on.

"Because I'm afraid." Ryan admitted to Troy.

"Afraid of what?" Troy asked him. He really wanted to know what it was that Ryan was lying about.

"I'm afraid of losing you." Ryan admitted looking at Troy. Ryan had been crushing on Ryan for years but he had never had the courage to admit it to him. He was only in this situation because Troy had cornered him when Troy caught Ryan in a very compromising position. Troy had caught Ryan pleasuring himself.

"Why would you lose me?" Troy asked.

"I'm gay" Ryan admitted. "I really like you Troy."

"M-m-me" Troy stuttered. Troy was a little shocked to find out that that had been what Ryan had been hiding from everyone this summer but then again Troy had always questioned the sexuality of the male Evans twin.

"Yeah" Ryan admitted.

"Wanna know a secret, Ryan" Troy said moving a little closer to Ryan.

"What's that?" Ryan asked him.

"I think I might you as well" Troy admitted. Troy had spent most of the summer confused about what his feelings to the male Evans twin were. It had even effected his relationship with Gabriella.

"But your with Gabriella" He said.

Troy shook his head. "I'm not"

"But.." Ryan didn't really know what to say about what he should say.

"She broke up with me. She said it wasn't working out." Troy told him.

"Oh" Ryan said.

"Can I do something?" Troy asked looking at Ryan.

"What's that?" Ryan responded.

"This" Troy replied placing a gentle kiss on Ryan's lips.

Ryan couldn't help but smile when Troy pulled away from him. "So.." Ryan couldn't help but say when he had pulled away.

"I liked that." Troy admitted.

"Me to" Ryan replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Troy then went on to ask.

"Sure" Ryan replied. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that Troy wanted to ask him

"When you were, ya know.. pleasuring yourself. Who were you thinking about?" Troy asked blushing a little bit. Troy didn't know why he asked this because after Ryan told him that he liked him he could kind of guess who it was Ryan was thinking about while he had been pleasuring himself.

Ryan blushed bright red. As he was still close to Troy he leaned in and took his chance to place a gentle kiss on his lips. When he pulled away he hold him. "You"


	5. When will we tell them? Ryella M

Ok so this one wasn't a long as I wanted it to be but this piece just didn't want to be any longer.. I would like to thank ActingPrincess for her request.. I would also like to thank LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 for her review on my last one-shot... Anyway here's the next one.. Let me know what you think leave reviews.. I'm also still taking requests if anyone would like to make something

WhyDoesitHaveToRainOnMyParade

-----------------

Penname:actingprincess

Pairing:ryella

Setting:senior year

quotes: "we have to stop sneaking around like this" "your great in bed" "if my sister finds out she will kill us" "i'm pregnant"

Anything else you want to see happen (Optional): N/A

Rating:M

* * *

"Your so great in bed, Ry" Gabriella Montez told her boyfriend of three months, Ryan Evans. Not everyone knew that they were a couple. For one Gabriella was still dating Troy Bolton. She knew that she needed to break up with him but she didn't have the heart to do it. She was just to nice. She didn't want to break his heart because she believes that he really does love her. So Gabriella and Ryan had been sneaking around seeing each other for three months nows.

"Well I wanna please you" Ryan responded running his one of his hands through her hair.

"And you do please me" Gabriella said looking at Ryan and placing her hand on his bare chest..

Ryan smiled "That's good"

"Yes it is" Gabriella replied. She rubbing Ryan's chest a little. Each time getting a little bit closer to his most sensitive region.

"Gabs, we don't have time for that Sharpay will be home any time soon. And you know if my sister finds out she will kill us" Ryan said stopping her hand just above the part she was going to start touching.

"How about a little quickie" Gabriella asked looking at Ryan with pleading eyes. She slipped her hand from under his and started stroking his lower area.

"If she catches us you know what will happen" Ryan responded trying not to moan as Gabriella kept touching him.

"I do" Gabriella replied feeling Ryan harden to her touch.

Gabriella started to plant a trail of little kisses down Ryan's body. She was about to take his erection into her mouth when they heard the front close. They were able to hear it because they were on the ground floor. They were in one of the spare bedrooms the lower level Evans mansion had.

"Ryan" the pair heard being called. They knew it was Sharpay and they instantly got dressed. Neither of them wanted to get caught because they knew that would spell the end of any end of relationship they could have. Mainly because they knew Sharpay would try and kill them because she didn't like Gabriella one little bit

"Ryan" they heard again "Where are you?" You could hear the something was wrong with Sharpay. They could tell in her voice that she was crying or on her way to crying.

"We have to stop sneaking around like this" Gabriella whispered once her clothes were back on.

"I know and we will" Ryan replied.

"When?" Gabriella asked.

"When you break up with Troy." Ryan said. He walked over to the window. "You'll have to go out of here" He knew that there would be no other way for Gabriella to get out of the house without Sharpay seeing her so she had to go out of the window.

They could hear Sharpay getting closer. Gabriella pressed her lips against Ryan and whispered "I love you" before climbing out of the window and making a run for it away from the house.

Just as Ryan closed the window Sharpay appeared in the door way. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her make up was all ruined and everything. Ryan knew it must have been something terrible if Sharpay was crying like this. After all, she's an Evans and they never cry. "What's wrong?" He asked his twin, immediately running over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm pregnant" Sharpay sobbed.


	6. You Learn Something New Everyday Rylor M

So here's another of my own one-shots.. I'd like to thank ActingPrincess and LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 for their reviews on the previous one-shots.. I would also like to thank ActingPrincess for persuading me to write a sequel to the "Making it up to you?" my M rated Rylor Piece.. Anyway requests are still welcome and i love it if you guys tell me what you think of the one-shots, please..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

Pairing: Ryan/Taylor

Setting: Taylor's house..

Quotes: "I never thought you'd own underwear like that"

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional): Um yeah well it's just a sequel "Making it up to you".. So yeah this is what happens when Ryan goes to Taylor at 7 just liked she asked him to.

Rating: M

* * *

Ryan was a little nervous. He adjust his hat before knocking on the door to Taylor's house. He was a little early. Though in his mind it's always better to be early to something than late and Taylor had told him not to be late. After all he knew she didn't like it when people were late to things. She once didn't talk to Gabriella for three days after she was five minutes late for a study session they were going on have.

He bit his lip a little as he saw the door open. "Hey Ryan" Taylor said when she opened the door.

"Hi Taylor." He responded. Taylor was wearing nothing but a robe. Though robe showed a little cleavage. Ryan couldn't help but look at Taylor's chest.

"It's a little chilly standing here like this. Are you gonna come in?" Taylor said.

"Oh, of course" Ryan responded as he snapped out of his little daydream.

Ryan stepped into the house and Taylor closed the door behind him. "You look really good" Ryan told Taylor checking her out again. He could already feel his pants getting a little tight and nothing had even happened yet.

Taylor blushed a little "Thanks. I hoped you would like what you saw" She glanced down and saw Ryan's erection straining against his jeans.

Ryan saw Taylor looking down and blushed a little. "I do" He admitted

"I can tell" She said to him licking her lips a little.

Taylor took Ryan's hand and lead him up to her room. "Now i think your a little bit over dressed, Ry" Taylor told him when they got into her room. They stopped in the middle of her room. She knocked off his hat before reaching for the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it over his head. Ryan all to willingly letting her do that. Once his shirt was off she dropped it to floor of her room. "That's better" she told him before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Ryan placed his hands on Taylor's waist, his tongue slipping into her month. They made their way over to the bed all the time still kissing. On the bed Taylor lay back she moved her hands to undo the robe she was wearing. When she did that Ryan moved his hands up her body and slipped it off her. Hidden underneath the robe Taylor was wearing a red lace bra with match panties which were very skimpy. Ryan pulled away from the kiss to admire Taylor's body. While he was doing that he said "I never thought you'd own underwear like that"

"You learn something new everyday" Taylor responded simply.

"I guess you do" Ryan said. He was eyeing Taylor's chest.

Taylor could what it was that Ryan was doing and she responded. "You can touch them if you like"

"I would" Ryan said. He gentle touched Taylor's breast. Through the thin material of the bra he could feel her nipples starting to harden. He left one hand on one of them and used the other to reach under her back and undo the bra. Once he had managed to undo it Taylor slipped it off and tossed it to the side. He placed his hands back on her chest and leaned back in to kiss her. Taylor moaned a little into the kiss. She loved the feel of Ryan's hands on her chest and she could also feel Ryan's erection pressing against her. She moved her hands to her pants which she quickly undid and took off him with no problem.

When that was done Ryan moved one of his hands slowly down Taylor's body and to her underwear. She arched her back a little so he could slip her under down. When he had done that he pushed two fingers into her. Taylor couldn't help but moan this was causing her a great amount of pleasure.

While he was doing that she slipped her hands down his body and removed his boxers. She was still a little in shock by all of this. That morning she had though he was gay but now, well he clearly wasn't. After all she had gone down on him in the auditorium and she was just about to have sex with him now. It was also evident by the size of his erection that he really was enjoying this. He wasn't doing this just to prove to everyone that he wasn't gay.

Taylor was getting just a little irritated. She needed Ryan and she needed him right now. "I need you" She told him.

"Ok" he replied. He got up off her and reached for his pants. He took the condom he had in his pocket out of his. He opened the wrapper and put it on.

Once Ryan had done that he got back on the bed. He was in between Taylor's legs. Before he went in her couldn't help but ask her "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, i'm sure" She replied and with that Ryan pushed himself into her.

Both moved in sync with each other and it wasn't to long before Ryan came calling out her name "Taylor."

Not long Taylor was finished. She cried his name as it happened. "Ryan"

When it was over Ryan removed himself from Taylor. Though he removed himself from Taylor her just lay onto of her trying to catch his breath. Once the pair of them had caught their breathe Ryan got out the bed and disposed the condom. Once he had done that he returned got back into bed with Taylor. "That was so good" Taylor told him.

"Yeah" Ryan responded slipping his arms around Taylor.

"We should do this again" Taylor said cuddling up to Ryan.

"Yeah" Ryan agreed.

"So sometime next week" Taylor asked.

"Sure. Wanna go to a movie first?" Ryan responded

"Sounds good to me" Taylor answered.


	7. Making A Grizzy Look Tame! Ryelsi M

Wow! This is the longer one-shot i've written so far.. I'd like to thank LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990, ActingPrincess and HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN for their reviews on the previous chapters.. Here's another little one-shot i wrote last night when i was without internet : ( Leave me a review letting me know what you thought of the piece.. Oh and lots more requests please..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

Pairing: Ryan/Kelsi

Setting: Music Room

Quotes: "You are in trouble. Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home."

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional): You'll have to read it and see

Rating: M

* * *

"You are in trouble. Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home." Kelsi said to her boyfriend of almost a month, Ryan Evans. She and Ryan had been in Music room practicing for the show and well one thing lead to another and they ended up kissing. Of course well that's what normal couples do. Ryan and Kelsi however, were not a normally couple. Sharpay absolutely hated Kelsi and had from the moment that she had found out that Kelsi could sing, act, dance and that she wrote her own music.

"I know. She's just going to want to kill me" Ryan responded pacing around the music room. He didn't know what he was going to do. He knew that Sharpay had seen the two of them kissing and he was scared. He knew that as Kelsi just said Sharpay was going to make grizzly bears look tame when Ryan eventually got home.

"How about I come with you?" Kelsi responded.

"No" Ryan said looking to her, "That'll just make the whole thing worse"

"How will it?" Kelsi asked him.

"You know how much she dislikes you." Ryan said to her.

"I do know" she said.

"Then that's why you can't come" Ryan informed her.

"I wanna help. I want to try and work things out with Sharpay" Kelsi said.

"I know you do" Ryan said

"Then why won't you let me come with you" Kelsi replied.

"Because you know how stubborn Sharpay is. She won't listen to you. She'll just scream at you" Ryan said to her.

"Then can we do something before you go home" Kelsi said slipping her arms around Ryan's neck.

"What's that?" Ryan asked.

"Just a little something." Kelsi responded with a cheeky smile. She then pressed her lips against his.

"Oh" Ryan said getting to what Kelsi was hinting at about wanting to do.

"Yeah" Kelsi replied.

"You wanna do that here" Ryan said. He was a little shocked by what she was suggesting they do. Neither had done it with each other before but neither was really nervous. Both weren't virgins, Kelsi had her first time back when she was dating Chad in freshman year. Ryan lost his to Taylor while they were dating only a few months ago. He had planned to be with her forever but Taylor was in a car crash which lead to her losing her life.

"Well no one's going to be around. The basketball practise just let out and everything else finished before that." Kelsi told him removing herself from his grip and going over to the door and locking it.

"Alright" Ryan said. She came back over to him and slipped her arms around his neck this time he was the one that leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't long before Kelsi slipped her tongue into Ryan's mouth. As she did that Ryan backed her against the wall of the music room. Kelsi knocked off Ryan's hat and started to play with the tips of his hair. He moaned a little into the kiss as she did that.

As Kelsi was pressed right up against the wall she could feel the beginning of Ryan's erection pressing against her leg. She felt his hands travel up and under her shirt and to her breasts. Ryan was a little shocked to find Kelsi wasn't wearing a bra. She gasped a little when she felt him touching her breast. They weren't exactly large and that was why should get away with not wearing a bra but they were perfectly formed. Kelsi liked how it felt, him touching her like this. She wanted a little more though so she moved her hands out of his hair and down to his pants. She undid did them and then slipped them down so they were around Ryan's ankles. She then slipped one of her hands into Ryan's boxers and started to stroke his member so she get him ready for what they were going to do.

When Ryan was ready Kelsi took her hand out of his boxers and slipped them down. Ryan then moved his hands from under her shirt and to her shorts which he just slipped down. When that had been down Ryan found that Kelsi was wearing a thong. Which was another thing that shocked him. He didn't think that sweet innocent little Kelsi would wear something like that. Then again he thought that she was still a virgin so her pulled away from the kiss and said. "Are you sure you want your first time to be here?"

"My first time with you. Yes" Kelsi answered.

"So your not a.." Ryan didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence as Kelsi did it for him

"Virgin. No, i'm not. I'm guessing you not as well" Kelsi said.

"I'm not" Ryan admitted to her.

"Thought so" Kelsi said.

"Did you?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah" Kelsi replied. "Now, go into my bag and you should find something we'll need the bottom of it."

Ryan walked over to where Kelsi's bag was and went through it. At the bottom of her bag he found a condom. "So you've been planning this?" He asked Kelsi.

"A little." Kelsi responded as Ryan walked back over. When Ryan got back to where he was he opened the condom wrapper and slipped it put it on.

While Ryan was doing that Kelsi ditched the thong she had on. Ryan lifted Kelsi up so her back was against the wall and her legs were wrapped around his waist. She gasped as she felt him enter her. "I'm not hurting you am I" He asked her when she did that.

"No" Kelsi responded placing her hands on his shoulders.

"That's good" Ryan replied pushing all the way into her.

Kelsi couldn't help but let out a moan as he did that. Ryan started to move his hips and soon the pair were moving in total sync with each other. Kelsi was the first to give int the pleasure with Ryan following not long after her. When they were done Ryan let Kelsi down who a little wobbly on her feet for a moment. Neither said a word but just looked at each other. Kelsi smiled to him and he smiled back. "I better get home" Ryan soon said pulling up his boxers and pants.

"Yes you better." Kelsi replied pulling up her thong and shorts.

"I call you later" Ryan replied making his way over to the door picking his bag up along the way.

Kelsi smiled at him as he unlocked the door and left. When he was gone she went over to the piano and started to play it again like nothing had ever happened.


	8. I'll Stand By You Troypay T

Heyyy guys out there reading this.. I would like to thank LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 for her a review on my last one-shot.. I would also like to thank ActingPrincess for her request for this chapter.. This chapter is going to be a sequel to Chapter 5 _When will we tell them? _

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x_  
_

----------

Penname: ActingPrincess

Pairing: Troy/Sharpay

Setting: Senior year

Quotes: "When are you going to break up with her?" "I love you,, only you, she means nothing to me" "I dont know if I can believe you anymore"

Rating: M

* * *

With much convincing from her brother, another pregnancy test and a trip to the doctors to confirm that Sharpay was indeed pregnant she was at Troy's house. She was going to tell him all about the baby that was starting to grow inside her. The doctor had told her that she was three months along. "I need to ask you something" Sharpay said as she lay on Troy's bed with him.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"When are you going to break up with her?" Sharpay asked. When Sharpay said her she meant Gabriella. Troy had been telling Sharpay for months that he was going to break up with her but he hadn't the heart to break up with her because he truly believed that she was in love with him.

"Soon." Troy responded.

"Good" Sharpay replied. She was internal scolding herself for not telling Troy about the baby. She knew she had to tell him and she had to tell him soon or he would start to notice.

"What's wrong Sharpay?" Troy couldn't help but ask. He could see that she seemed worried about something.

"I love you Troy." She told him.

"I love you to Shar" He responded.

"Then break up with her" Sharpay said looking at him.

"I will" Troy replied.

"When?" Sharpay asked sitting up.

"Soon" Troy replied sitting up as well.

"You always say that" Sharpay said to him.

"I will do it soon." Troy said.

"Answer me this. Do you love her?" Sharpay asked. With the look in her eye Troy knew that she was being series.

"No. I love you.. Only you, she means nothing to me" Troy responded.

"I don't know if I can believe you anymore" Sharpay said getting up off the bed

"Yes." He said getting up off it after her, "You can."

"I don't know" Sharpay replied looking away from him.

"You know what i'll end it right now. I'll go over to her house right now and end things with her" Troy said.

Sharpay looked at him. She didn't know what to say to that. Though one thing is she couldn't tell Troy that she was pregnant just yet mainly because if he did love Gabriella still he might think that she was faking all of it to make sure that Troy stayed hers because she knew that once he found out about the pregnancy he was going to just do anything he can for her. As Troy knew if he ever were to get a girl pregnant, which he has that he should stay by her side no matter what. Troy grabbed his phone and dialed Gabriella's number. It rung. He waited for her to pick up. When she did answer Troy got a "Hello. You have reached Gabriella Montez the most satisfied women in all of New Mexico."

"Gabi" Troy said down the phone.

"T-t-troy" She said a little shocked. She didn't think that he would be the one calling her. She had thought that it was Taylor. She liked to bug Taylor with stories of her sex life mainly because Taylor didn't have one. She didn't have one because Chad felt he wasn't ready for it yet. Then again he had been through some stuff while growing up and Taylor fully understood why they hadn't had sex. Taylor though didn't even want to have sex. She wanted to wait until she was married before she had sex.

"Yes it's me" Troy responded. "What was that about?"

"Just a little joke i have going on with Taylor." Gabriella lied. Ok so she didn't really lie but it wasn't fully the truth either.

"Your a terrible lair Gabriella. Now tell me what's going on" He said to her.

Gabriella took this as he chance to say "I don't think we're working out. I have to break up with you"

"Why?" Troy couldn't help but ask her.

"I don't like you as anything more than my friend" Gabriella admitted to him. This was the truth. Gabriella had feelings for Troy just not strong ones and it was just friendly feeling.

"I feel the same way" Troy admitted to her.

"Then we can stay friend" Gabriella asked.

"Of course" Troy replied.

"Yep. Now i've got to go" She said and then hung up on Troy.

Now Troy was off the phone Sharpay asked "So what happened there?"

"She broke up with me. She said she just preferred me as a friend." Troy told Sharpay.

"Oh" Sharpay said looking him.

"Yeah" He replied.

"So now you and Gabi have broken up we can come out as a couple?" Sharpay asked sitting down on the bed.

"I think we should wait like a week or so and them come out. After all it would be a little weird if we came out as a couple the same day that Gabriella and I broke up." Troy said sitting back down next to her on the bed.

"That's true" Sharpay replied. She looked down at her stomach. "I need to tell you something else"

"What's that?" Troy asked.

"I'm pregnant" Sharpay told him straight out.

Troy just sat there in shook not knowing what to do or say. Though he soon worked out something to say "It is mine right"

Sharpay was a little hurt by him saying that but she knew that that question would come "Yeah" She told.

"Well i'm going to stand by your side no matter what happens" He told her. He then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you Troy Bolton" Sharpay told him when he pulled away.

"I love you to Sharpay Evans" Troy replied.

"I guess your right" Sharpay replied. "I need to tell you something else as we


	9. In The Locker Room Trason M

And I'm back with the ninth one-shot in this series.. I would like to thank ActingPrincess and LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 for they're review on the previous one-shots.. I hope you all like this one and well request more.. I have 33 one-shots, including the nine that i have now done ready to be written.. I still need another 67 so request those one-shots and let me know what you think in reviews.. Oh yes and thanks goes to HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN for the request.

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

---------------

Penname: HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN

Pairing: Trason...Troy/Jason

Setting: Locker Room

Quotes: "I-I Didn't see you there"

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional): After basketball pratice, someone thinks he is the only person left and well, does something inaporitae in the school showers only to be walked in on by the other

Rating: T OR M

-----------------

Troy thought he was alone in the locker room. Basketball practise was long since over and he felt all hot, sweaty and horrible. He thought that he would have a shower before he head off home. He stripped down and turned on the water. The water cascaded down Troy's body. Troy put some soap on his hands and rubbed it over his body. As he did that he couldn't help but imagine that it was Jason's hands moving over his body. All these thoughts had got straight to his member and he became erect. Troy stuck his head out of the shower to see if anyone was around "Hello" He said to see if anyone would respond and when no one did his hand moved to his member. He closed his hand around it and began to stroke it losing himself in thoughts of Jason. His eyes were closed so he didn't see that someone was stood there watching him a little shocked at what Troy was doing as that was all to inappropriate for school.

Jason, was the someone that was watching Troy. He had only come back to grab something he had left in his locker and he caught a glimpse of Troy. I turned away from Troy grabbed what it was he was going to get but as he was on his way out he slipped on a bar of soap that was on the floor. There was a load thump as Jason hit the floor. It cause Troy's eyes to snap open and him to stop what he was doing. He blushed bright red "I-I Didn't see you there" he stuttered on seeing Jason there.

Jason blushed a little as well "It's ok"

"It's just thought no one was around and i was.. ya know and no one was around" Troy babbled.

"It's alright. I understand" Jason said getting up. Jason couldn't help but check Troy out. Troy saw this and blushed a little.

"Sorry" Jason then said when he realized Troy knew he was checking him out.

"It's alright" Troy responded.

Jason could feel his pants getting tighter looking at Troy's naked figure. He didn't even know why. He hadn't ever thought of a guy in any sexual way before. The words "Your pretty big" slipped out of Jason's mouth.

"You think" Troy said looking at Jason.

"Yeah" Jason admitted. Thought's of asking to touch it came into Jason's head which of course for some reason made him harder.

When Jason's erection became more noticeable Troy asked. "So what are you thinking about that's got you like that?"

Jason blushed when Troy said that. He had kind of hoped that Troy wouldn't notice. Jason wasn't much of a liar so he didn't even bother he just said "You"

"Would you like me to help you with it?" Troy asked stepping out of the shower.

Jason nodded. Troy approached him "Then i think your wearing to many clothes." He then leaned over and kissed Jason.

To Jason this felt a little weird but he soon got into it and all of his clothes were soon on the locker room floor. He and Troy were now in the shower. Jason was up against he wall with Troy taking the lead. Troy's hands moved down Jasons naked body and closed around his erect member. Troy broke away from the kiss and said "I'll stop if any of this is to weird and uncomfortable for you"

"No, it's alright" Jason replied "I like it"

"You do" Troy said a little shocked.

"Yeah. I mean i've never done something like this before but it feel nice" Jason replied.

"ok" Troy replied and with that he leaned in and started kissing Jason again. It wasn't long before Troy was on his knees in front of Jason. "I'll stop at any point you want me to" Troy told him.

"Just do it" Jason said to him. When Jason said that Troy took him into his mouth. Jason moaned as Troy did that. It wasn't long before Jason came. Once he had Troy swallowed, got up from his knee's and kissed him.

"Mmm" Jason said when Troy kissed him. Jason's hands moved lower than Troy's waist where they had moved to just a moment ago and to his member. It only took a few strokes for Troy to release.

------------------

Troy awoke with a start. His sheets were all damp and sticky. He groaned, he had really hoped what had happened had been real. Sadly it hadn't been real. It was not long before i would have to get up so he got out of bed removed his sheets putting them in the washing hamper and getting new ones. Now he had done that he went into the bathroom to have a shower. Still wishing what had happened in that dream had been true.


	10. Stop hurting me Jaspay M

I'd like to thank HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN, LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 and ActingPrincess for they're review on the previous one-shot... Thanks goes out to ActingPrincess for her request for this one.. I've never written this coupling before so let me know what you think.. Oh and to any of my readers a new chapter of both Double Crossing Them and Ry and Kels Annoy Those Who Don't Like Harry Potter should be coming out soon.. I'm just facing a little writers block on them at the moment.. I shall also be starting a new fic soon but i shall keep that one a secret for now.. Oh and keep those reviews and requests coming..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: actingprincess

Pairing: Jason/Sharpay

Setting: n/a

Quotes:":Stop your hurting me" "i'm so sorry i didnt mean to do this to you" "RYAN!!!!!!!!"

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional): Sharpay is dating someone and they keep hurting her, who will be there to pick up the pieces

Rating: T OR M

* * *

"Stop your hurting me" Sharpay whimpered. She said struggling out of her boyfriends grip. She managed to get out of it and just ran for it. Of course not before shouting "We're though" to him. She ended up running home with the hope Ryan would be there to help protect her.

"RYAN!!!!!!!!" She screamed when she arrived. There was no reply. When she didn't get a reply. She removed the heals she had on slipped on so flats she had by the front door of her house and made another run for it. She didn't want to see Zeke.

She wasn't really looking where she was going when she ended up running into someone causing both of them to fall. "Ow"

"I'm sorry" Sharpay told the the guy she had run into "Jason"

Jason could see the fear in Sharpay's eyes "What's wrong? he asked her

"Nothing" she lied getting up off him.

Sharpay look at Jason who was cover in mud. "i'm so sorry i didnt mean to do this to you"

"It's alright" Jason replied "I was just on my way home any way."

Sharpay heard her name being said by a voice she didn't want to here. "Can I come with you?" She asked him "Only I know its not that far from here and i need to visit the ladies"

"Of course" Jason replied and with that the pair headed off to his place.

It wasn't long before they got there mainly because Jason only lived around the corner from where the two had met up. They went upstairs once they were in the house "Here's the bathroom and my room is just across the hall" Jason told Sharpay showing her where the bathroom was even though she didn't really need it. She was just using it as an excuse to be around someone.

----------

Half an hour later Jason knocked on the bathroom door. He wondered what was going on with Sharpay. How come she had been in there so long? He heard the sound of crying coming from the other side of the door "Sharpay" he said gently. "Are you alright?"

"Fine" Sharpay responded trying to cover up her crying.

As there was no lock on the door Jason pushed open the door saying "I'm coming in" Jason found Sharpay sat on the bathroom floor cross legged and crying. One he was in the room i positioned himself on the floor next to her but so he wouldn't be able to look under skirt. After all he couldn't let her know that he had been crushing on her so bad. He had never acted on it because she was dating his best friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she lied.

Jason went to put his arm around her and she let him. "It doesn't look like nothing to me"

Sharpay did something Jason didn't think she would do. She climbed onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist. When Jason had done that Sharpay admitted in a small voice "He hits me"

"Who does?" Jason asked her.

"Zeke" Sharpay said wrapping her arms around Jason's neck.

So many things were going through Jason's head right now. He had no idea how to react to what Sharpay had told me. She started crying again. Jason just comforted her the best he could.

Sharpay moved a little to get so she was facing Jason. As she did that though she brushed her most sensitive area against his. Then sat as close to him as she could. Jason didn't know how much longer Sharpay could sit like she was before his body would react and give away that he was attracted to her. In fact it was about thirty seconds before just that happened.

Sharpay felt Jason's erection against her area and she liked how it felt. She had never really been in this position before but she liked how it was she was feeling. "So who you thinking about?" she asked him curious.

Jason blushed a little. He then placed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss which he knew he shouldn't be doing. After all, he still thought Sharpay was with Zeke "You" he told her when he pulled away.

"I think about you sometimes as well" Sharpay admitted to him when he pulled away from the kiss.

"R-really" Jason replied with a slight stutter because Sharpay had brushed up against him.

"Yeah." She said. She then shocked herself by saying "Would you like me to help you with you little problem?"

"As much as i wanna say yes to you. I can't. Your with Zeke it wouldn't be right. Even though he does what he does to you.."

"We broke up" Sharpay interrupted.

"Then ignore what i said. Yes you can" Jason replied.

"We can do this on the bathroom floor though so let's go back to your room." Sharpay replied and with that Jason picked her up in his arms and carried her across the hall to his room. While he had been doing that Sharpay had been kissing his neck. Before Jason even set her down he moaned lightly.

Jason set her down just before the bed and the pair began to undress each other. Once the pair were naked they climbed onto the bed. "I've never done this before" Sharpay admitted to Jason.

"Me either" Jason replied "We don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"No. I want to" Sharpay told him

"You sure" Jason replied. He reached over into bed side table and pulling out something he didn't think he would be using today.

"i'm sure" Sharpay replied taking the condom from him. She got Jason to lying down on the bed. She took it out of it's wrapped and rolled it down Jason's erection.

Jason moaned a little as she did that. He thought that it felt good. He got Sharpay to lie down on the bed and he got on top of her and in between her leg. Before he entered her he wanted to try something even though he knew it would drive him crazy. He moved one of the hands he had on Sharpay's waist lower. He pushed one of his fingers into her. She winced a little bit when Jason did that. He didn't want to hurt her.

When he felt she was ready for it he inserted another finger. Sharpay moaned as he did that. She really liked how it felt. She had been ready to have sex for a while now but Zeke wore a purity ring so he wouldn't have sex with Sharpay.

Not long after that he took his fingers out of her rested his hand back on her waist and slowly pushed into her. Sharpay gasped as he did that. "If you want me to stop i will"

"No keep going" Sharpay replied.

Jason did as she said and kept going. He went slowly though so he would hurt her. After a little while Sharpay told Jason to move faster and faster until neither could take it any more. Jason was the first to finish with Sharpay following not to long after.

Jason pulled out of her. He lay on the bed next to Sharpay his arms wrapped around her. He really hadn't imagined that he would lose his virginity to Sharpay at the same time she was losing hers. The pair ended up falling asleep in each others arms.


	11. Confused Teke T

I'd like to thank SkittlezIsDaBest and LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 for the reviews that have been left.. I would also like to thank hsm-greek-glee-harrypotter-fan for her request for this chapter.. I've not really thought about this pairing before but anyway i hope you enjoy it and let me know what it is you think.. Also requests are still open.

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: hsm-greek-glee-harrypotter-fan

Pairing: Troy/Zeke

Quotes: "So what now?'' "Break up with our girlfriends I guess"

Anything else you want in it(optional) : N/A

Rating: K+ or T

* * *

Troy slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had a bit of a headache but that mainly was because he had drunk way to much at the party he had attended the night before. Even though he had drunk a lot he knew and remember exactly what it was he had done and he had liked it. The only thing that he wasn't so happy about was that he was still with Gabriella and well last night he had cheated on her.

He looked next to him to find his companion for the night had gone. Troy sniffed at the air though and smelt bacon and eggs cooking. Troy threw on his boxers and the shirt from the night before as he couldn't be bothered to go back to his room and get some.

"Hey you" Zeke, Troy's friend, the guy he shared an appartment with and his companion the night before said.

"Hi" Troy replied. He groaned and rubbed his head.

Troy went over in the bathroom and over to the cupboard where the boys kept the pain killers and took some.

Zeke was just dishing up the breakfast. Troy took a seat at the table in the apartment and Zeke brought the breakfast over. The boys ate in silence until Troy said "So what now?"

Zeke knew that Troy was talking about what had happened last night. "We break up with our girlfriends, i guess."

"I don't know if i wanna do that" Troy said

"But we cheated on them" Zeke said.

"I know. Though i think last night was just a one of thing. I don't feel anything you and you don't feel anything for me" Troy said.. Though Troy then added in his head "At least i think i don't feel anything for you"

"Yeah" Zeke awkwardly agreed. He on the other hand knew he had a bit of a thing for Troy and would jump at the chance to break up with Sharpay and be with Troy. Though Zeke knew if Troy didn't want to he would just stay with Sharpay even though it wasn't what he wanted. Yes, in high school he had wanted to be with Sharpay forever but everything changed when he went off to college. He went to the University of California like Troy and the boys become closer than they ever were in high school. That was when Zeke realized that he wasn't really in love with Sharpay.

Troy looked at Zeke "You alright?"

"Yeah. It's just i hope this doesn't weird you out or anything but i thought since after what we did last night i'd get it out in the open. I like you Troy" Zeke told him

"Of course you do or you wouldn't share this apartment with me." Troy replied not getting what Zeke had said.

"No. I mean i like like you. As in more than a friends" Zeke said.

That had caught Troy a little of guard. He was a little unsure of what to say. Though he finally worked something out. "I don't feel the same way"

"Oh right" Zeke responded trying not to sound disappointed about it.

On hearing the disappointment in Zeke's voice "Well at least i'm not sure if i do feel the same way. I might. I'm just a little confused."

"I understand" Zeke said.

"It's like. I enjoyed last night and would wanna do it again but I love Gabi and I wanna be with her" Troy explained.

"I totally understand" Zeke replied finishing off his breakfast. "Well i'm gonna go and get sorted" He got up from the table and just left Troy there to think.

Zeke was in the shower. He had locked the door. Troy came in. He stripped down and climbed into the shower with Zeke. "What are you doing here?" Zeke asked as he felt Troy's arms snake around his waist.

"I've been thinking, i know Gabi has a bit of a thing for you, maybe i can talk to her and see if she would be willing to date you and me because i know i wanna date both of you" Troy explained.

"What like a triad?" Zeke said

"Yeah" Troy replied placing a few soft kisses on Zeke's neck

"That would be cool" Zeke said.

"Then how about we get dressed and go visit her and explain." Troy replied

"How about we deal with this.." Zeke pointed down at the slowly growing erection he was getting "first"

"I think we can do that" Troy replied with a smile.

Zeke turned the shower off and both guy got out of the shower. They quickly dried off before going back to Zeke's room and partaking in some of the activities they had the previous night. After Gabriella could wait as Troy had actually already called her and explained before joining Zeke in the shower.


	12. She Back Traylor K

I'd like to thank LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 for her review on the previous one-shot and her request of this one. I'd also like to thank ActingPrincess and HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN for their reviews. This request is going to a three parter so look out for the other two parts after this one.. Let me know what you think of it when you've read it.. Feel free to make more requests..

--------

Penname: LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990

Pairing:Taylor/Troy

Setting:Tay and Troy's apartment off campus (Age: 23)

Quote(s):"Yeah are you like loopy or something?" "I carried a watermelon for 9 months and you say what now?" "Aurora you can belch surely like a Danforth like Chad and a Bolton like ya daddy."

Anything Else:Tay and Troy are living off campus of U of A and they have a 3 month old daughter Aurora Elizah Bolton and Gabi/Chad and Shar/Zeke decide to take Aurora off their hands for a weekend for some Traylor alone before this happens Troy's old girlfriend Stacey Davis comes up and surprises him with some old feelings and a trench coat with I am so .I wouldn't mind if it was a two part chappie.(wink wink)lol. Please and Thank You!Whenever you have time of course!

Rating:M

------------

Taylor was sat in the nursery of the two bedroom apartment that she shared with her boyfriend of two years Troy Bolton. She gently rubbed the back of her 3 month old daughter, Aurora Elizah Bolton. While she did that Aurora burped. It made Taylor giggle a little "Aurora you can belch surely like a Danforth, like Chad and a Bolton like ya daddy."

Meanwhile, Troy was on the phone with his best friend. "Come on you and Taylor need to go and a break. Spend some time together. You two are pretty dead on your feet"

"I don't know" Troy responded.

"Come on. You know you want to" Chad said.

"If we did do that who would look after Aurora" Troy replied.

"Well Me, Gabi, Shar and Zeke could look after her" Chad said.

Troy sighed "I'll talk to Taylor about it."

"That's all i ask" Chad replied.

"Well i'll talk to you later" Troy said hanging up the phone

Taylor had put Aurora down for a nap and was standing in the living room. "So what was all that about?" she asked sitting on the couch next to Troy.

"Chad and the others think that we should go away for the weekend" Troy said wrapping his arm around his tired girlfriend.

"Who would look after Aurora?" Taylor asked leaning against him.

"Chad said that he and others could" Troy informed her

"Are you like loopy or something?" Taylor said "There is no way i'm gonna let Chad watch my baby. I still remember what happened with his little sister" When Chad was seventeen he ended up dropping his baby sister Melissa when he was trying to look after her. He also forgot about her leaving her in his car other time he was baby sitting her.

"He's matured since then and anyway Gabi and Shar will be there as well" Troy said.

"I'll think about it." Taylor told him getting up "Anyway i've got to go down the to shop Aurora has run out of diapers."

"I can do that" Troy said getting up.

"No i can do it. It'll do me good to get out of the house" Taylor told him.

"Alright" Troy replied taking a seat of the couch again.

"I shouldn't be to long" Taylor said. She picked up her bag, placed a gentle kiss on Troy's lips and left the house.

About five or so minutes later there was a knock at the door. Troy wondered who it was. He got up and went over to the door. He put his hand on the door opened it and was shocked to see who it was.

"Hello Troy"


	13. A Second Meeting Tryan M

Oh man this one is really short but i'll make it up to you with the next ones.. I'd like to thank ActingPrincess for her review on the previous one-shot.. Let me know what you think of them and i'm still taking requests for one-shots..

-------------

Penname: actingprincess

Pairing: Troy/Ryan

Setting: college

Quotes:""oh sorry. I wasnt watching where i was going" "you go here?" "whats your name?"

Rating:M (Yeah it's not exactly M rated but i couldn't think of what to write for this one)

--------------

Troy was walking across the campus to the University of Albuquerque when he bumped into someone "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where i was going" he said.

"It's alright" The guy replied.

"I didn't know you go here" Troy said to the guy he had bumped into. Troy had bumped into this guy before. Troy had been at this club and well the pair of them had ended up leaving it together and getting it on. It had only been a one night stand. Troy didn't think he would ever see this guy again.

"I do" He replied

"What's your name again?" Troy asked.

"Ryan" he replied

"Well it's good to see you again" Troy said.

"You to" Ryan replied.

"Well i've got to go" Troy replied. Not before writing on a page in his note book _If you want another night before come to dorm room 104 at 7 tonight. Troy _He then gave it Ryan and walked away.

The rest of Troy's day was pretty boring. Other than he couldn't get her previous meeting with Ryan out of his head. He hadn't been able to get it out of his head before meeting up with him again today but now it was even more in his head. Come seven there was a knock on the door to Troy's dorm room. He got up off his bed and went to answer it. Stood in the doorway of the room was Ryan.

As soon as the door was open Ryan was straight in the door and kissing him. Troy managed to close the door. The boys made their way over to the bed all the time still kissing. Troy was laying back on the bed and Ryan was undoing Troy's pants to free Troy's erection from the tight jeans he had been wearing. When the pants were off Troy's boxers followed not long afterwards. Ryan smirked. He ran his tongue down Troy's harden member which cause him to moan. "Like that" Ryan asked.

"Yes" Troy told him.

"Then you'll love this" Ryan said before placing his mouth over Troy's member.

Troy moaned like crazy as Ryan pleasured him. It wasn't to long before Troy released. Ryan didn't swallow his moved so he could kiss Troy. "Nice" Troy said when Ryan pulled away a little.

"And that's what you taste like" Ryan told him with a smile.

"I taste good" Troy replied. "I wonder what it is you taste like"

"I don't know" Ryan replied moving off Troy and laying back on the bed.

Ryan's pants and boxers were discarded to the floor and Troy was in the same position Ryan had been just minutes before. Troy liked doing this to Ryan. It felt good. Ryan lasted out much longer than Troy had. Once Ryan had given in Troy went to kiss him. "I taste good as well" Ryan said when Troy pulled away.

"Yes you do" Troy told him.

Ryan leaned and kissed him again. One thing lead to another and the boys ended up making love to each other.


	14. I Love You Chaylor M

This one had to come along and ruin the nice little order i had written up but it just wouldn't go away until it wrote it.

-----------

Penname: WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

Pairing: Chad/Taylor

Setting: The back row of a cinema

Quote: "Baby We can't do that here"" "We're gonna get caught if you don't keep it down" "I don't care about that i just need to feel you inside me right now"

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional): Hmm you'll just have to read it to find out.

Rating: M

-----------

Chad and Taylor were sat in the very back row of the cinema. They were the only ones in there and it was perfect what Taylor was planning. She had her hand resting on Chad's knee and it was slowly moving up his leg. When it get close to Chad's area he put his hand over it. "Baby, we can't do that here" Chad told her.

"Why not?" Taylor asked slipping her hand from under his and resting it on his area over his pants.

"We might get caught" Chad replied taking a couple of breathes as Taylor started to stroke him over his pants.

"We won't" Taylor replied using her other hand on undo Chad's pants.

"You can be sure" Chad replied.

"Stop talking" Taylor replied leaning over and kissing Chad. Taylor slipped onto Chad's lap straddling him.

The kiss started to heat up and Chad's hands slipped under the back of Taylor shirt. Taylor let out a like moan. "Shh" Chad said pulling away from her little.

Taylor pressed her lips against his again. Chad moved his hands onto her thigh. He slipped his hands under his skirt. Taylor moaned once more. Chad moved his kisses to Taylor's neck. He was trying to leave his mark on her. As he continued on she moaned loader. "We're gonna get caught if you don't keep it down"

"Sorry baby" Taylor told him once more

Chad went back to leaving his mark on her and rubbing her inner thigh which made her moan once more. Chad stopped what he was doing and took Taylor from on his lap. "Honey what are you doing?"

"We have to stop" Chad explained.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"I don't wanna get caught" Chad said to her.

"I don't care about getting caught i just need to feel you inside me right now" Taylor told him slipping back onto his lap.

"Then maybe we should go back to my place" Chad said.

"Why not just do it here?" Taylor asked playing with CHad's hair a little bit. Yeah let just say when Taylor is horney she's a lot more confident about talking about sex and having sex than when she isn't.

Taylor was giving Chad her puppy dog look. Chad looked to make sure that no one was around. He then looked back at his watch to see how long they would have. "We don't have long" Chad told her. They only had fifteen minutes till the end of the movie.

"I get it. We can be quick. That and after we're done we can go back to my place have a nice long make out session and a nice long making love session. We might even go for more than one round" Taylor said moving so she could get down Chad's pants and boxers.

"I do like the sound of that" Chad replied slipping down Taylor's underwear.

Though before anything happened Chad said "I don't have a condom"

"Right." Taylor said. She knew that if he didn't have one they couldn't do this "We can't do this if you don't have one"

"I'm sorry baby" he said to Taylor as he got her to move a little so he could pull his pants and boxers back up.

"It's alright." Taylor replied pulling her underwear up and making herself comfortable next to him. The couple settled down to watch the end of the movie.

Once the movie was over the pair quickly made their way to Chad's which was just around the corner. As soon as they were in the house and the door was closed. Chad pushed Taylor against the door and kissed her. The kiss was hot and full of passion. Chad picked Taylor up with her wrapping her legs around his waist. They brought the kiss so Chad could carry her up the stairs. While Chad was carrying her up the stairs Taylor was sucking on Chad's sweet spot which caused him to moaning.

When they got into the bedroom Chad set Taylor down. They went back to kissing. They only broke the kiss while they pulled each others shirt over their heads. It wasn't to long before both were naked and lying on Chad's bed.

Chad stopped kissing Taylor's lips and started planting a trail of little kisses down her body. When Chad was as low as he could go he asked Taylor "Can I?" Yes Taylor and Chad had had sex before but Taylor never let Chad touch her down there or go down on her. It just brought back so not so nice memories for Taylor. When Taylor little she was molested by her father. He would touch her in places her shouldn't and he would go down on her. The one thing he would never do is have sex with her because even though he would do what he did he wanted Taylor to stay his little girl.

As much as Taylor wanted to let Chad please her like this she couldn't bring herself to say yes. She just shook her head. While he had left his trail of kisses down her body the memories had started flooding back. Tears had welled up in her eyes. "Oh baby" Chad said on seeing the tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'd never do what you didn't want me to." He told her.

"Make love to me" she whispered wiping away the tears.

"Ok" He replied. Chad reached into his bedside table and pulled a condom from the bottom of it. He took it from it's wrapper and rolled it down his erect member.

He got to lie on her back and got over her. He slowly pushed into her. She gasped a little when Chad did that. He paused for a moment before going in further. Chad placed a gentle kiss on her lips and he began to roll his hips. The pair were moving in perfect sync. Chad was the first to reach his peak calling "Taylor" as he came. Taylor followed not long after him.

When it was over Taylor cuddled up close to Chad and said "I love you"

Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor lying on the bed next to her "I love you to"

Taylor smiled to Chad which he returned and the two progressed into the beginning of going for a second round.


	15. I Really Hate You Chadpay M

I'd like to thank ActingPrincess, LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 and HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN for there reviews.. I'd also like to thank HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN for her request.. Still look out for more requests.. Also let me know what you think of any of the one-shot in reviews please

----------------

Penname: HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN

Pairing: Chad/Sharpay

Setting: Lava spring

Quotes: "What do you want?"

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional):N/A

Rating:N/A

-------------------

Chad had just clocked out of work when he heard his name being called out. It wasn't by someone he wanted to hear either. It was Sharpay. "What do you want?" He asked. Chad and Sharpay had dislike each other since kindergarten and Chad stepped on her Barbie lunch box causing it to break. Sharpay had then thrown one of her shoes at him the moment after that. So the pair had been at war with each other since then.

Sharpay ran down the corridor. There was a look of determination on her face. When she was in front of Chad she threw her arms around him and kissed him full of the lips.

"What the.." Chad pushed Sharpay off him.

"Enough of this you know you want me" Sharpay said wrapping her arms tight around his neck and kissing him.

Chad tried pushing Sharpay off her and he managed to break the kiss long enough to say "I don't want you."

"Yes you do" Sharpay said kissing him again. Sharpay pushed Chad back up against the wall.

"No" Chad said. Sharpay was a lot stronger than people gave her credit for as Chad couldn't seem to get out of her grip.

Sharpay held tightly onto Chad still kissing him. Though soon Chad stopped trying to get and slipped his arms around Sharpay's waist. When Sharpay felt Chad doing that she pulled away from him. "I knew it"

"Knew what" Chad asked, confused.

"That you wanted me" Sharpay said simply taking her arms from around him.

"I don't" Chad told her.

"But you kissed me back" Sharpay said to him.

"I have Taylor" Chad said.

"You kissed me back though" Sharpay replied looking at him.

"I didn't" Chad argued

"Yes you did" Sharpay said.

Chad and Sharpay continued there arguement until Chad lunged for Sharpay and kissed her. Sharpay ran her hands through Chads hair which caused him to moan a little. Sharpay pulled away from him "My room. Now"

"Yes" Chad replied. Sharpay grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room.

Once they were in Sharpay's room Chad had her up against the door kissing her. Sharpay moved her hands to the bottom of Chad's shirt and tugged it over his head. Chad pulled away from the kiss she could get it over his head. While that was happening Chad pulled Sharpay's shirt off. The pair continued undressing each other until they were both naked. "Bed now" Sharpay growled.

Chad grabbed Sharpay and threw her onto the bed, immediately climbing onto of her and getting in between her legs. "Oh fuck Chad" she gasped as he Chad pushed himself into her. "I hate you"

"I hate you to" Chad replied pushing himself further into her.

The pair were forceful with each other. Chad pounded into her hard and Sharpay clawed into his back leaving scratches on his back. The pair reached their climax together. "I really hate you" Chad told him after he climaxed.

"I really hate you to" Sharpay breathed.

Having said that Chad got up off the bed, got himself dressed and just left Sharpay naked on her bed to think about what had just passed between the two of them.

As Chad was going out to his car, or rather his dad cars he was borrowing, he got a text from a number he didn't know saying _That's never happening again.. _

_I couldn't agree with you more _Chad text back.

So since that day neither has ever mentioned what happened between them.


	16. So Sick Troyella and Chaylor M

_**For all:** I'd like to thank HSM- GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN and ActingPrincess for they're reviews on the previous one-shot and would like to thank SkittleIzDaBest for the request._

_**For SkittleIzDaBest:** I don't know if this is what you wanted but let me know what you think of it anyway. I hope you enjoy the piece.._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade_

* * *

Penname: SkittlezIsDaBest

Pairing:Troy/Taylor

Setting:Transitions from school (the college) to their dorm room.

Anything Else: Umm Troy cheats with Gabi in the boys (not including Troy) dorm room and Tay walks I would love to have the song So sick by Neyo in there please!Maybe if it was incorporated during the M scene and Tay keeps hearing it which reminds her of and Thanks Ma!

Rating:M

* * *

Taylor was just sat back in the apartment she shared with her friends, Kelsi, Martha, Sharpay and Gabriella. She was listening to the radio when the song "So Sick" by Neyo came on. Taylor used to love the song but she just kept hearing it everywhere and it just remind her of something. Something she would rather not have seen happening or know was happening.

_Taylor was going to meet up with her boyfriend of a few month, Chad. When he got to the dorm room that Chad shared with some other guys who's name she just couldn't remember for the life of her. Ok, so she just couldn't be bothered to remember them Chad was the only one that was important to her. She heard music coming out of the room when she was stood at the door. Music being heard from there room wasn't really something new as the boys always had something playing. _

_She knocked on the door but didn't get a response so she knocked on it again. The second time she didn't get a response. When she didn't get a response she pushed open the door and found not Chad but Chad's friend, Troy, her best friends boyfriend making out with one of the guys Chad shared the room with. She stood there in shock. Taylor had known Troy for years and she knew that he would never cheat on a girl. Then again after seeing this Taylor was wrong. Troy would cheat on his girlfriend. _

_She shut the music off "What the hell do you think your doing?"_

_When the music stopped the boys stopped kissing and looked to where the radio was "T-t-taylor" Troy stuttered on seeing her stood by the radio._

_"How could you?" Taylor said looking at Troy._

_"I sorry. I didn't mean to" Troy said getting off the bed._

_"Don't tell me that. Tell that to Gabriella" Taylor said pulling her cell phone from her pocket. Taylor knew he best friend should find out straight away about what Troy was doing._

_"Please don't tell Gabriella" He begged trying to get my phone from me._

_"She's my best friend there is no way i'm going to keep it from her." I say to him. I pressed dial and waited for Gabriella to pick up._

When the song came to an end she snapped out of her day dream. "What were you thinking about?" Chad asked her when she snapped out of her little daydream.

"Just stuff" Taylor told him.

"Really." He said "What kind of stuff?"

"My sexy boyfriend and how he's going to make love to me right her right now" Taylor said climbing onto Chad's lap.

"I do like the sound of that." Chad said slipping his arms around her waist.

"Of course you do honey" Taylor replied.

"Then lets go back to your room and do this" Chad said. He pick Taylor up bridal style and took her into her room.

When in the room Chad set her down by the bed. "How long have you been like this?" Taylor asked when she had gotten his pants off.

"Since this morning and you brushed past me in the hall" Chad admitted to her.

"Well that can't have been comfortable for you honey. Let me help you" Taylor slipped down CHad's boxers and got him to lie in the bed. She climbed onto of him. Before getting on the bed Taylor had gotten Chad to take his shirt off so she planted a trial of little kisses down Chad's body until she get to Chad's erect member. Before she took him into her mouth she ran her tongue down his length when caused Chad to moan lightly. As Chad had been in this state all day it wasn't long before he came. Taylor swallowed and moved up Chad's body to kiss him full on the lips. The kiss slowly heated up until Chad said to her "Baby, i think your wearing to many clothes"

"I know" Taylor said with a smirk. She got off Chad and went over to the radio in her room which she turned on. The girls had come to an agreement that if they were to be having anything to do with there guys they would play a specific CD so the others knew not to come in the room if they got home while something was going on.

Once the music was on Taylor started to sway her hips to the beat of the music. She slowly started to undo her blouse. When she had though she reveled a lacy yellow bra to him. Taylor knew that this was turning him on. She slowly moved her hands down her body to the pretty short skirt she had been wearing. When she reached it she pushed it down a little and let it slip down her legs. Chad was really trying not to start touching him as she did this. He had become hard again and this was just torture for him. She sexily walked over to the bed stopping just before it. She reached around and unsnapped her bra. She removed it and then slipped down her panties. When she did that she climbed back onto Chad. "Babe, That was just so good" Chad tells her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"I did it for you" She replied. Chad moved his hands on her hips and helped Taylor guide herself down onto him. The pair were going at it for a good hour before either of them caved. Chad was the first one to cave with Taylor following not long after him. Once it was over she removed herself from him and just cuddled up to him. They just lay there together in silence. The only music coming from the radio. It wasn't long into their cuddling that he song "So sick" came on.

_Gabriella never answered the phone. Troy was silently thanking her. "I will tell her" Taylor said putting her phone back into her pocket._

_"Please don't tell her" Troy begged. "I love her. I don't want to lose her"_

_"Well you should have thought about it before you snogged what's his face over there" Taylor said quickly looking over to the guy Troy had been making out with just five minutes ago._

_"Please don't tell" Troy said getting down on his knee's_

_"I have to" Taylor told him and with that she left Troy and the other guy in the room._

While thinking of that memory tears had well up in her eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" Chad asked when he saw the tears well up.

"I saw something i shouldn't have" Taylor told him.

"What's that?" Chad asked holding Taylor close.

"Troy cheating on Gabi" She told him in a small voice.

"Troy's doing what with Gabi" Chad said having not heard Taylor fully.

"Cheating" Taylor said.

"Does Gabi know?" Chad asked

Taylor just shook her head. She hadn't had the heart to tell Gabriella. Gabriella was just so in love with Troy it would just break her heart to find out that Troy had been cheating on her and with a guy at that.

"Well we need to tell her" Chad said

"I know" Taylor replied.

"We'll tell her when she gets back" Chad said simply holding Taylor close.

Gabriella arrived at the apartment a little after three and found Taylor and Chad cuddled up on the couch together watching a movie. "Hey guys" she said when she saw them on the couch together.

"Hey" They said together. Taylor then went onto to say. "Gabs, i need to tell you something."

"What's that?" Gabriella asked taking a seat.

"Troy's cheating on you" Taylor her simply "With one of the guys in Chad's dormroom"

"I know" Gabriella said.

"You know" Taylor said looking at her in disbelief. If she knew she had taken it very well.

"Yeah, Troy told me about it the day you caught him with Dylan." Gabriella explained.

"So everythings good" Taylor said.

"Yeah" Gabriella responded looking at them.

"Good" Taylor replied.


	17. I Don't Want You Traylor T

So here's the second part to LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990's request. I'd like to thank LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 and SkittlesIzDaBest on the previous one-shot. Anyway thanks and remember to everyone else review review and request some more one-shots

WhyDoesIrHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990

Pairing:Taylor/Troy

Setting:Tay and Troy's apartment off campus (Age: 23)

Quote(s):"Yeah are you like loopy or something?" "I carried a watermelon for 9 months and you say what now?" "Aurora you can belch surely like a Danforth like Chad and a Bolton like ya daddy."

Anything Else:Tay and Troy are living off campus of U of A and they have a 3 month old daughter Aurora Elizah Bolton and Gabi/Chad and Shar/Zeke decide to take Aurora off their hands for a weekend for some Traylor alone before this happens Troy's old girlfriend Stacey Davis comes up and surprises him with some old feelings and a trench coat with champagne.

Rating:M

* * *

Troy was in shock. Stood in the doorway to his appartment was his ex-girlfriend Stacey Davis. She had been totally obssessed with Troy when they were dating. She wouldn't let Troy do anything without her being there. Troy knew breaking up with her had been the best choice he had ever made in his life, well that and getting together with Taylor, Oh and keeping Aurora.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Troy?" Stacey asked. She was dressed in nothing but a trench coat with most probably nothing else or a pair of very skimpy panties.

"No" Troy said closing the the door on her.

Though before he could Stacey stopped him. "I brought Champagne" she said.

"I don't care. Your not coming in." Troy said to her. Though she over powered Troy trying to push the door closed and she had it open and walked into the appartment. "You've got a nice place here" She said as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"You need to go" Troy said to her.

"Why? We haven't caught up yet" Stacey said to him.

"You i'm with Taylor now" Troy said.

Stacey set down the bottle of champange and said. "I know you still want me Troy. I can tell"

"I don't want you, Stacey" Troy told her.

"Yes you do" Stacey replied slipping her arms around him.

"No" Troy said pushing her off him.

"Why not? What she doesn't know won't hurt her?" Stacey replied undoing the trench coat to reveal a matching and equally revealing underwear. Troy looked away from Stacey. He knew if he looked at her dressed like this he would become hard and then it would give her the wrong signals.

"You really need to go" Troy said still looking away from me.

"Aren't you going to look at me" Stacey said.

"No" Troy told her "Now leave"

"See that shows you do want me. You'd totally get a hard on if you looked at me" Stacey replied with a smile.

"Please just get out" Troy told her.

Troy had his back to Stacey. He felt her slipping her arms around his waist. "Get off me" He said trying to her off him. She moved her hand to the tracksuit pants Troy was wearing and slipped her hands down the front of them.

Troy tried to get her hands out of his pants but her hands had already closed around his member he didn't want to hurt himself because he knew that Stacey would just hold him tighter if he kept trying to get her to let go. She started to rub his member which was starting to grow erected as much as Troy didn't want it to. "I knew it" Stacey smiled when she felt that happening.

"I don't want you Stacey" Troy told her still trying to work out how to her to leave.

"Your body says differently" Stacey said.

"Let go of me" Troy said to her.

"Ok" Stacey said reluctantly removing her hands from Troy's pant and just moving away from him.

"Now you really need to go" Troy told her.

"Why?" Stacey asked.

"I told you before I have Taylor now and she's going to be back any minute now so you better leave." Troy told her.

"Fine" Stacey said reluctantly doing up the trench coat.

Toy went over to the door and opened it "Now Goodbye" and with that Stacey left the apartment.

Though Troy now had a problem he had to get rid of his hard on before Taylor got back which he didn't get the chance to do. About a minute or so after Stacey left Taylor got back. "Hey you" She said on seeing Troy sat on the couch with a pillow over his problem.

Taylor sat on his lap. She felt his hard on but chose not to say anything just yet. Her not saying anything made Troy think she didn't know it was there. "So i've been think maybe we should go on this trip. I know Gabriella and Sharpay will take good care of Aurora."

"I'll go and call Chad" Troy said slipping Taylor of his lap.

"No. I figured we could get in a little practice before we went away considering your already ready for us to."

Troy gulped. "Yeah i know Stacey's been here. I saw her in the lobby and she said that i was lucky to have you. Though she also said i didn't know why is stayed with you because you don't put out"

Troy smiled. He couldn't help but ask "What did you reply?"

"Oh he puts out to me just fine. In fact i'm gonna go back to the apartment and make love to him right now" Taylor replied.

"Well then we better get down to it because i don't know how long the Watermelon is going to sleep for." Troy said. Watermelon was Troy's nickname for Aurora because when Taylor was pregnant she had a belly the size of a watermelon "And well Stacey gave me the hard on so i would be ready for you when you came back"

Taylor just looked at him and then said "I carried the watermelon for 9 months and you say what now?"

"Don't matter honey" Troy said. Before he couldn't say anything to get himself in more trouble he just flat out kissed Taylor. Though before they couldn't get anywhere Aurora awoke from her nap.

"I'll go and deal with her. You and deal with your little problem" Taylor said getting up off his lap and going into the nursery.


	18. It Was A Mistake Traylor M

Ok so this fic is a redo of SkittlezIsDaBest's request (Chapter 16 So Sick) as it wasn't exactly what she wanted.. So i hope this one is better than the previous. Remember to review.. I'd like to thank HSM-GLEE-GREEK-HARRYPOTTER-FAN, LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 and ActingPrincess for their review...

* * *

Penname: SkittlezIsDaBest

Pairing:Troy/Taylor

Setting:Transitions from school (the college) to their dorm room.

Anything Else: Umm Troy cheats with Gabi in the boys (not including Troy) dorm room and Tay walks I would love to have the song So sick by Neyo in there please! Maybe if it was incorporated during the M scene and Tay keeps hearing it which reminds her of Troy.

Rating:M

* * *

Taylor was making her way to the boy dorm room so she would be able to tutor her friend, Chad. You would have thought that he would have picked up better study habits now he was in his final year at college but he hadn't. He was still exactly like he was when they went to East High together. He was still totally disorganized and working on his assignments at the last minute. Taylor sometimes wondered how it was he was going to graduate this year with the rest of the class.

Taylor knocked on the door to his room and slowly opened it. She wondered why the music was being played so load. As she pushed open the door as found her boyfriend, Troy and her ex-best friend, Gabriella having sex on Chad bed. Taylor didn't do anything her feet seemed to just be glued to the floor. Neither noticed that Taylor was stood there watching them until they had reached there climax. When Taylor heard Gabriella say "I love you" to Troy she ran away in tears slamming the door behind her.

"Shit" Troy mumbled when he caught a glimpse of Taylor running out the room. "I've got to go explain.""

Troy tried to get up off the bed and Gabriella pulled her down. "Because this was a mistake. It should have never happened. I love Taylor"

"Then when did you keep coming back?" Gabriella asked him.

"Whatever Gabriella." Troy said pulling his clothes back on.

Taylor just locked her in her dorm room and turned the music up because if anyone came to the door she didn't want to hear them. As it was late she ended up crying herself to sleep.

The next morning Taylor got out of bed. She just pulled her hair up into a pony tail and put on some can't be bothered clothes. She only did this because she had to a class. She grabbed her back pack and headed off to her class. Taylor unlocked the door and found Troy asleep in a ball at the stepped over Troy but she didn't go far enough and accidentally stepped on him.

"Taylor" Troy said groggily waking up.

Taylor didn't want to give him the chance to speak any more so she just rushed down the hall before Troy had totally woken up. Taylor made her way into her favorite cafe to get her morning muffin. As she walked into the cafe that song was playing on the radio. The one she had heard while Troy had been shagging Gabriella. "So sick" by Neyo had once been her favorite song but now it just reminded of what Troy did to her. She bought her muffin and was out of the cafe before the end of the song.

Once she was out the cafe she walked across the quad to the building where he only class of the day was located. Taylor walked into the building and as she walked through the hall my phone rang. Since 'So sick' was her favorite song she had it set at he ringtone. She pressed reject seeing as the call was from Troy and she really hadn't wanted to talk to him.

The class she had was pretty uneventful. On her way out of class her phone rang again. This time though it was Gabriella. Taylor and Gabriella used to be best friends but there was in incident between them last year and they just didn't speak. Taylor pressed reject on her call as well. Now that her class was over she took a quick trip to the library to pick up a book she needed for her class the next day and headed back to her room. Though on the way back to her room she ended up running into Chad. "Sorry." Taylor said when she bumped into him.

"It's alright" Chad replied. "Where'd you get to last night? I was waiting for you in the library"

"But we were meant to meet in your room" Taylor said.

"No, remember i told you the day before yesterday that i thought it would be better if we studied in the library because I tend to get distracted when we study in my room." Chad explained.

"Oh yeah. I guess i was a little distracted when you told me about that." Taylor replied. She thought about when Chad had told her about moving their study session into the library as Chad always got distracted when they were in the dorm. She had been distracted as Troy had been running his hand up her leg and nibbling on her ear trying to get her to try and make love to him.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked noticing something was off with Taylor. Since the incident with Gabriella the previous year she and Chad had become very close. He was her best guy friend.

"Yeah" Taylor lied.

Chad knew that Taylor was lying. "Tay, you know you can't lie to me"

Tears formed in the corner of Taylor's eyes thinking back to what it was she had seen. Chad saw this and pulled her down the hall to one of the empty dorm rooms. When they got into the room Chad sat on one of the bed and pulled her on his lap. The tears that had formed while outside had started to fall. Chad just comforted Taylor as she cried. He wanted to know what had hurt Taylor so bad that she cried. Chad knew that Taylor hardly ever cried so this must be something really serious. "T-t-t-roy was cheating on me" she sobbed.

"I'm so gonna beat that loser to a pulp" Chad said when he heard Taylor say that.

"No" She said gripping the front of Chad's shirt.

"But he's hurt you Tay" Chad replied holding on her still.

"I know but you know i don't like violence" Taylor said. The tears had stopped falling and she was just gripping onto the front of his shirt.

"Who was she?" Chad couldn't help but ask her.

"Gabriella" Taylor said simply

Chad was thinking so much. He didn't know what to say. Though he didn't know what he would say to help Taylor so he just held into her. As the pair sat there in their comfortable silence Chad's phone started to ring. "It's him" Chad said looking at him. "Should i answer it?"

"Go on" Taylor said and with that Chad answered the phone. He put it on loud speaker so Taylor would be able to hear what it was that he was saying.

"Hey man. Have you seen Taylor?" Troy asked his friend.

"I have" Chad responded.

"Where? I really need to talk to her. She won't answer my phone calls" Troy said.

"I wonder why." Chad coldly.

"You know" Troy said when he spotted the change in his fronts tone of voice.

"Of course i know about what you did. She told me" Chad said.

"So she'll talk to you but she won't talk to me" Troy said.

"Troy, you broke her heart. She loves you so much and you went and slept with Gabriella." Chad said.

"I didn't mean for it to happen" Troy explained.

"It still happened though" Chad said.

"Yeah" Troy replied "But.."

"Tell me this. Do you love Taylor?" Chad interuppted

"Yes. More than anything." Troy said.

"Do you love Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"No" Troy replied.

"Then why did you have sex with Gabriella?" Chad then went on to ask.

"It was a stupid mistake. I shouldn't have done it." Troy said.

"Yeah you shouldn't. Now you've lost the one person that you say you love more than anything" Taylor chipped in.

"Taylor" Troy said a little shocked that Taylor had been there the whole time.

"Yes" Taylor said.

"What are you doing there?" Troy asked.

"I'm with my friend" Taylor said.

"You'll talk to him but you won't talk to me" Troy said.

"He wasn't the one that was cheating me with that slut" Taylor said.

"I really didn't mean for it to happen. I really do love you" Troy replied. Taylor could tell that he was being honest.

"It's to late Troy" Taylor said to him.

"Please forgive me" Troy begged.

"It's to late Troy" Taylor responded.

"What can i do to get you to forgive me?" Troy asked.

"I don't think i ever can." Taylor admitted.

"I'm so sorry Taylor." Troy said.

"I can't believe you" Taylor replied.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Why? You slept with Gabriella. You were being unfaithful to me" Taylor said.

"Please, Taylor. I love you" Troy said.

"I'm sorry Troy. We're through" Taylor said and then hung up the phone.

Over the next few weeks Troy did everything he could to get Taylor to forgive him and nothing seemed to work. Though also during those few weeks Taylor had been being sick a lot. She had been late as well. She was really worried. She had told Chad about her worries and he said that she should take a pregnancy test.

"What if it's positive?" Taylor said pacing up and down. She then stopped for a moment to look at her slightly swollen stomach in the mirror. Once she had done that she went back to pacing.

"Then it's positive and you'll just have to deal with it" Chad responded from his seat on Taylor's bed.

"I guess so" Taylor replied

"Now just go and pee on that stick and we'll see if you are." Chad said to her.

"oh Alright" Taylor said stopping pacing. "Throw me the test"

Chad threw Taylor the box with the test. She took it from the box sorted it out and went into the ensuite bathroom of the dorm so she could as Chad just put pee on the stick. When she had done what she needed to do she washed her hands and left the bathroom. They waited the three minutes to get the results. "I can't look" Taylor said when the time was up.

"Here let me look and i'll tell you" Chad said.

Taylor passed him the test. Chad looked at the test. "Your gonna be a mom"

"No" Taylor said grabbing the test of him and looking at it. "It's got to be wrong. I can't be"

"Well we could always go to the doctors and get them to check you out" Chad said.

"I guess we have to" Taylor said.

"Yeah" Chad replied. "I'll call them to get you an appointment."

"Thanks" Taylor said.

Chad had managed to get Taylor an appointment for the next morning. She was really nervous about it. She was sat in the waiting room while they were waiting on the results of the test the doctor was running. "I'm really scared" Taylor admitted.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"I'm not ready to be a mom" Taylor said to him. "And how do I tell Troy?"

"You find out a way" Chad replied putting his arm around Taylor.

"What if he doesn't want the baby?" Taylor said.

"Then i'll be there for you." Chad replied. Chad had always had a soft spot for Taylor.

"Thanks Chad" Taylor said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Miss Mckessie" The doctor said coming out into the hall.

"That's me" Taylor said.

"Come with me" The doctor said to her.

Taylor got up from the seat she was in. She took Chad's hand and dragged him with her. She didn't want to be alone when she got the news. They went into the room they had been in before. "Take a seat you" The doctor said to them.

The pair took a seat on the bed. "So we've run some tests and it appears that you are in deed pregnant. I'll give you a few moments to come to terms with it and shall be back to talk you through some things"

"Ok" Taylor said. The doctor left the pair in the room.

"What am I going to do?" Taylor said to Chad when the doctor left the room.

"Well first things first. Do you want to keep the baby?" Chad said.

"As much as i dislike the father right now i would never kill an innocent life" Taylor replied.

"Then we have to work out how we tell Troy" Chad said.

"We." Taylor said.

"Yeah, we. I figured you might want me there for support when you tell him" Chad replied.

"Your right. I do want you there when i tell Troy" Taylor said.

The doctor came back into the room and talked with the pair. They made in appointment for Taylor's first ultrasound and made their way out of the doctors office.

A few days after that Taylor was stood outside Troys room. She was nervous. She had decided she needed to tell Troy alone. She knocked on the door to his room. Troy opened the door. When he saw Taylor was there he smiled brightly. "I need to tell you something" Taylor told him.

"Come in and tell me" Troy said moving out of the way so she could come into the room.

Taylor sat on Troy bed. "Now this is really important" Taylor said.

"What is it?" Troy asked a little worried about whatever it was.

Taylor came straight out with it. "I'm pregnant" She then waited for how he would react.

"It is mine right" Troy said.

"Of course." Taylor was a little hurt by Troy said that. "I'd never be unfaithful like you were"

"Taylor how many times do i have to tell you i'm sorry" Troy said sitting on the bed next to Taylor.

"I just thought i'd say that i'm going to be keeping the baby. If you don't want the baby then i fine with you wanting nothing to do with me but i just thought even though we aren't a couple any more that i would tell you about it and give you a chance to be a part of the babies life" Taylor told Troy.

"Of course i would want to be part of my child life." Troy said. Troy went to try and touch Taylor's slightly swollen stomach but stopped as he didn't know if Taylor would let him touch her.

Taylor saw Troy down this and she nodded. She knew what Troy wanted to do. She couldn't help but smile when she felt Troy touching her stomach. While he did that she couldn't help but drop being all stubborn about forgiving Troy and said. "I forgive you"

"You what" Troy replied. He wasn't sure if he had heard her properly.

"I forgive you." Taylor repeated.

"Thank you." Troy replied. Troy leaned in a tried to kiss her but Taylor stopped him.

"We're starting back from the beginning" Taylor told him.

"Oh right. So i can't kiss you" Troy said.

"Nope. Not until we've been on a date" Taylor replied.

"So then where would you like to go tonight?" Troy asked Taylor with a smile.

"We'll i'm supposed to be tutoring Chad tonight so i can't do anything tonight. How about we go for dinner tomorrow night?" Taylor said.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. I'll pick you up and 6 and take you to your favorite restaurant" Troy said.

"Alright" Taylor replied.

"Awesome" Troy said with a smile. He was happy Taylor was finally back in his life.


	19. Walking In On You Part 1 Ryella M

Ok so here's another request that's going to be a two parter.. Enjoy and remember to review.. Thank for the request ActingPriness

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: ActingPrincess

Pairing: Troy/Sharpay, Troy/Ryan and Ryan/Gabriella

Setting:N/A

Quotes:N/A

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional):So this is the storyline i thought of so yeah. Ryan and Gabi are dating and so are Troy and Shar. One day Ryan is on the phone with Gabriella and hes well having phone sex. But he is looking at Troys picture well jerking off as well as talking to gabi. Sharpay unaware of all of this walks in his room and when she notices not only is he pleasuring himself but looking at a picture of her boyfriend she screams. Than at another point Ryan walks in on Shar and Troy doing it.

Rating:M

* * *

"Hey babe" Ryan said as he answered his phone. He didn't even need to check the caller id because his girlfriend, Gabriella had a different ringtone to everyone else so he knew it was her calling.

"Hey Ry." Gabriella responded.

"So how's your day been?" Ryan asked.

"It's been alright. Tay and I went shopping" Gabriella said. She also a giggled at the thought of something she had bought while she was out with Taylor today.

"Buy anything sexy" Ryan asked.

"Maybe" Gabriella giggled.

"Gabriella. Have you been a naughty girl?" Ryan asked.

"Very bad" Gabriella purred.

"So what is my sexy girlfriend wearing right this minute and tell me in great detail?" Ryan asked. He had asked her this wondering if he would be able to get it up to her telling him in great detail what she was wearing. Ryan knew when she was home alone she was wear some very reveling clothes.

"Well i'm wearing a very short skirt. It just covers my ass." Gabriella told him

"What about on top?" Ryan asked looking down at his his crotch. Nothing.

"A very low cut top that shows a lot of cleavage" Gabriella told him.

"What about underneath?" Ryan asked. Nothing again

"Like i said baby. I'm being a very bad girl and i'm wearing nothing underneath." Gabriella said.

"You are being a bad girl." Ryan replied. He sat on his bed not before shedding his pants and his boxers.

"So how about you be even more of a bad girl and get out what i bought you for your birthday" Ryan asked.

"Did you want me to come around with it?" Gabriella asked him.

"No. I want you to go to your room and us it. I want you to imagine it's me fucking you good and hard." Ryan told her.

"Ok baby. I'll do that for you." Gabriella replied. She went up to her bed room. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a box. Inside the box was a vibrator. She had never used it before but there was always a first time for everything.

"Do you have it?" Ryan asked.

"I do" Gabriella replied.

"Now baby i want to you get rid of that sexy little skirt of yours and do what i just as i said." Ryan told her.

"Ok." Gabriella replied. She did just as Ryan said and slipped off her skirt. She then sat on her bed. She turned on the vibrator and she slowly pushed it into her. She left out a low moan as she moved in an out of her.

Ryan just spoke dirty things to Gabriella as she continued to pleasure herself. Ryan thought it was weird that talking dirty with Gabriella and her doing what she was doing wasn't getting him hard. He closed his hand around his member and started to stroke it. He imagined what Gabriella was doing as he continued to do that. It wasn't working though. Since he saw Troy completely naked in the locker room showers last week he hadn't been able to get it up to anything other than thought's of Troy.

Ryan knew Gabriella would wanna hear some moans out of him soon so he put his phone on speak rested it on the bed next to him. He slipped his hand under his pillow and pulled out a picture of Troy which he had been using to pleasure himself for the past week. He placed the picture in front of him and then used one of his hands to pleasure himself. He let out a slight moan as he felt his member harden in his finger. "Faster baby" He moaned to Gabriella even though he was thinking and looking at a picture of Troy. Ryan closed his eyes. Her could hear Gabriella moans on the other end of the phone but he was to absorbed in his pleasuring himself to a picture of Troy to hear her.

Ryan was so into what he was doing her only snapped out of it when he heard a scream. It was his sister. He quickly pressed the end call button on his phone to save Gabriella the embarrassment of Sharpay hearing her reach her climax.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay shrieked.

"I.. uh.. um.." Ryan couldn't explain what it was he was doing.

"Why were you just, ya know to a picture of my boyfriend?" Sharpay asked looking at her brother in the face not wanting to see any more of his hardened member which he wasn't trying to hide. After all it wasn't like Sharpay hadn't seen Ryan naked before.

Ryan opened his mouth to speak but again nothing came out.

"Oh never mind. I don't care what you do. Though i don't blame you not being able to get it up over her." Sharpay said.

Ryan just smiled to his sister. "So I uh will just leave you to um sort yourself out." Sharpay said awkwardly.

When Sharpay had gone Ryan didn't phone Gabriella back. He got up and went into his ensuite. He was going to be needing a long cold shower. He shed the rest of his clothes the bathroom floor, turned on the shower and climbed in. Even with the shower he was still hard so he resorted to moving his hand back down to his hardened member and being to stroke it again. He leaned against wall of the shower as he pleasured him. He moaned Troy's name a few times until he finally came. Once he had he washed away all the evidence, got out of the shower and decided to Gabriella back and explain everything.


	20. Monster Munch Ryelsi M

Wow! I really am on a role today this is the third one.. Thanks for the review LadiiBabbiCottonCandii990.. Anyway guys review review and please leave some more one-shots.. *Puppy eyes*

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: ActingPrincess

Pairing: Ryan/Kelsi

Setting: Evans mansion

Quotes: "I love you?" "How are you and the baby today?"

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional): Ryan and Kelsi are married and expecting a baby

Rating: T OR M

* * *

Kelsi was fast asleep in bed. She was getting shaken awake by her husband of two weeks Ryan Evans. Then pair had just arrived back from their honeymoon which hadn't been all that good because Kelsi spent most of the time with her heard down the toilet suffering from morning sickness. Well actually that isn't true the pair had had a good time. By about midday Kelsi's stomach normally settled down and the pair would go out and see the sights. Of course after Kelsi stopped hurling up he weird cravings set in. At the moment she was craving apple mush and monster munch. She would sulk for the whole day if they didn't have any in the house.

Now she was awake she made the normal morning dash for the bathroom. She was happy it was the summer vacation or she would probably end up missing a lot of school but she knew the morning sickness would have settled down and would be pretty much gone by the time she started her senior year in high school. The pair had only gotten married because they had found out that Kelsi was pregnant and both Kelsi's parent and Ryan's parents wanted them to be married before the baby came. Kelsi's Father and Ryan's father also wanted the have the wedding before Kelsi started showing as well. So as to save them from the scandal it would cause had Kelsi had the baby out of wedlock.

Kelsi and Ryan had been wanting to be married for years now but they knew they had to wait till they were eighteen to do so because they knew that before they turned eighteen they weren't going to get the consent to get married. Though as soon as the parents found Kelsi was pregnant they instantly gave the consent because it was said before all the parents wanted to make sure Kelsi and Ryan were married before the baby was born.

Ryan rubbed Kelsi's back as she threw up. Kelsi spent most of the morning throwing up and as was said before come midday Kelsi was feeling just great and craving her normal foods, Apple mush and Monster munch.

They made there way into the kitchen and Kelsi was straight into the cupboard and pulled out a bag of pickled onion flavor monster munch. "Yummy" Kelsi said as she ate.

Sharpay made her way into the kitchen "Hey guys" she said.

"Hey Sis" Ryan said.

"Hey Shar." Sharpay said. Kelsi and Sharpay had always been close.

"So how are you and the baby today?" Sharpay asked going into the fridge.

"Happy now we've got our monster munch" Kelsi answered.

"That's good" Sharpay replied. "Though really i don't know how you can eat those. They're horrible"

"No they aren't" Kelsi responded still munch on the crisps.

"Yeah" Sharpay replied.

"No!" Kelsi snapped.

"Ok" Sharpay replied moving away from Kelsi. With Kelsi being pregnant she was prone to having a lot of mood swings.

The day went by well. Kelsi and Ryan had spent it watched TV. Now it was the end of the day and Kelsi was feeling a little bit horny. She and Ryan were lying in bed together and Kelsi climbed on top of him. "I love you" She told the shocked Ryan. She started to suck on the soft spot Ryan had on his neck which caused him to moan lightly.

"What's got into you?" Ryan asked Kelsi stopping her.

"Can't i make my husband feel good" Kelsi asked pouting a little.

"Of course you can. Just worn me first" Ryan replied.

"Ok" Kelsi replied looking down on him. "Can i continue now?"

Ryan smiled and said "Sure"

Kelsi went back to sucking the spot on Ryan's neck that he liked. Ryan moved his hands onto Kelsi's hips. Kelsi could feel Ryan slowly getting hard as she sucked on his neck. She slowly started to leave a trail of kisses down Ryan's body. Ryan just slept in his boxer so all Kelsi had to do is take them of. Ryan arched his sip so Kelsi could get them off him. Once they were off she went back under the blanket and placed her mouth over Ryan's member which caused him to moan loader than he had before. Kelsi worked her magic on Ryan and it wasn't long before he came. She swallowed and planted a trail of kisses up his body until she reached his lips.

After a few minutes of kissing Kelsi broke away and asked "How was that for making you feel good?"

"That was very pleasurable" Ryan said to her.

"I had hoped it would be" Kelsi smiled.

"Of course" Ryan replied pulling her close to him.

Kelsi yawned a little "And now it's time for my baby to get some sleep"

Kelsi told Ryan sleepily "I love you Ry-ry"

"I love you to Kels" Ryan said holding Kelsi in his arms as she fell asleep.

* * *

For those that don't know what Monster Munch is it's a type of crisps sold in the UK.. I personally don't like them but they were the first thing that came to mind when i thought of what Kelsi could crave.

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade


	21. Coming Out Gabpay T

Thanks goes out to HSM-GLEE-GREEK-HARRYPOTTER-FAN and ActingPrincess for their reviews on the previous pieces... Remember to review and i'm still looking out for more review..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: ActingPrincess

Pairing: Gabriella/Sharpay

Setting: n/a

Quotes: ""I'm not ready for eveyone to know" "You cant keep hiding" "i love you" "sis i know and i love you just dont hide anymore" Gabriella please dont do this"n

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional): n/a

Rating: T OR M

* * *

"I'm not ready for everyone to know" Sharpay told her girlfriend of a few month, Gabriella.

"We have to come out. I don't want to hide my feelings for you." Gabriella told her.

"I can't" Sharpay said.

"Then i don't know if i can continue to be with you" Gabriella replied getting up from the couch where they had been sat.

"Gabriella please don't do this" Sharpay begged. The girls had been fighting constantly about whether they should come out or not. Gabriella wanted to but Sharpay didn't. Gabriella was fed up with lying to everyone about what she was. Sharpay though thought if they came out people would think of her differently. Ok so yes they would but it shouldn't really matter as long as they had the people that cared about them.

"I have to. You can't keep hiding. We can't keep hiding" Gabriella said. Gabriella then just left the house.

Once Gabriella was gone Sharpay started to cry. She hardly ever cried so this was really something if she was crying. As she was crying the door opened and Ryan walked in. He heard the sobbing coming from the living room and he went in there. He found Sharpay on the couch crying. When he did he sat on the couch pulled her into his lap and just held her close.

"Shh" Ryan said soothingly.

"She walked out" Sharpay sniffled. Ryan was the only person that knew about Sharpay and Gabriella. Though he only knew about them though because he had caught them in a very interesting position one time.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"She said that she didn't think she could be with me if we didn't come out. She said that she was fed up with keeping us secret" Sharpay told him.

"Oh.." Ryan said.

"I love her so much Ry. It hurts me when we fight like this" Sharpay said a few more stray tears falling.

"I know" Ryan replied.

"I just wish she would understand why i don't want to come out yet." Sharpay said.

"I think she does understand. I think if i was her i'd want to come out as well" Ryan said.

"Are you defending her?" Sharpay asked looking up at him.

"No. It's just i can see where she's coming from in wanting to come out." Ryan said. Ryan had been out the closet for over a year now. He was teased and taunted by people but he didn't care because all that mattered to him were the opinions of his friends and family.

"Yeah so i can see where she's coming from. I just don't want to come out." Sharpay told him getting off his lap.

"sis i know and i love you. I just dont think you should hide it anymore" Ryan said.

"You wouldn't understand." Sharpay said getting up from the couch.

"Oh i wouldn't understand. I haven't been out the closet for over a year. I wasn't in exactly the same position with Troy." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Erg!" Sharpay said and just stomped away. She locked herself in her room. She knew that Ryan was right. She was just to stubborn and proud to admit it.

She just lay on her bed for half an hour until she couldn't take it any more. She picked up her phone and dialed Gabriella's number. She waited for her to pick and as soon as she did Sharpay said "I think we should come out"

"Repeat" Gabriella said shocked.

"I think we should come out" Sharpay said a little slowly than she had before.

"Great" Gabriella said brightly. "Then we'll do it tomorrow"

"Yeah" Sharpay said.

Gabriella heard her mom calling her. "Well i gotta go my moms calling me."

Just as Gabriella was about to hang up Sharpay said "One more thing"

"What's that?" Gabriella asked.

"I love you"


	22. A Relaxing Weekend Traylor M

Thanks goes to ActingPrincess for her review on the previous one-shot.. So anyway he's the final part to LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990's request.. I hope you enjoy and leave me lots if little reviews.. Reviews make my day

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990

Pairing:Taylor/Troy

Setting:Tay and Troy's apartment off campus (Age: 23)

Quote(s):"Yeah are you like loopy or something?" "I carried a watermelon for 9 months and you say what now?" "Aurora you can belch surely like a Danforth like Chad and a Bolton like ya daddy."

Anything Else:Tay and Troy are living off campus of U of A and they have a 3 month old daughter Aurora Elizah Bolton and Gabi/Chad and Shar/Zeke decide to take Aurora off their hands for a weekend for some Traylor alone before this happens Troy's old girlfriend Stacey Davis comes up and surprises him with some old feelings and a trench coat with I am so .I wouldn't mind if it was a two part chappie.(wink wink)lol. Please and Thank You!Whenever you have time of course!

Rating:M

* * *

"Relax Tay. She'll be fine" Troy told Taylor as they pulled up to the hotel where they would be staying for the weekend.

"It just doesn't feel right leaving her" Taylor replied looking over to Troy.

"The other's will take good care of her." Troy said stopping the car.

"Yeah but what if Chad does something stupid." Taylor replied.

"Then Gabriella will put him in his place." Troy said "And he will do nothing stupid"

"I guess" Taylor responded.

"Come on babe. This weekend is so we can relax and de-stress" Troy said. He got out the car and walked around it so he could open Taylor's door. He held out his hand for her to take as she got out.

"This place looks great" Taylor said looking at where they would be staying as Troy went and got their bags out the car.

"Well you can thank Chad for this. He sorted everything out for us" Troy explained closing the trunk of the car.

"Then maybe i should be scared if Chad organized this." Taylor replied.

"Don't be. Chad says this is where he and Gabi came for their honeymoon" Troy said. Gabriella and Chad had only been married for a couple month but they had been dating since the summer before they started college.

"Then i'm not so scared because i know Gabi dealt with their honeymoon" Taylor said.

"Along with everything else" Troy said. When Gabriella was dealing with the wedding she became a total bridezilla she just wanted everything to be perfect on the day. She wouldn't let Chad anywhere near the wedding plans.

"I know" Taylor replied.

"Shall we go in" Troy then asked.

"Alright" Taylor replied and the pair grabbed their bags and headed into the hotel.

The pair checked in and were shown to their room. Once they were all sorted the headed for a romantic dinner for two and then went back to their room. Nothing happening because they were just to tired. After all they would still have two more days to get up to anything.

The morning the pair woke up break and early. They had a nice breakfast delivered to their room via room service and once they had done that they headed to the spa for a couples massage.

"That was so good" Taylor said as they came out the room they had been in for the last two hours.

"Yeah. It was" Troy replied.

"I just feeling like sleeping now though" Taylor said.

Troy nodded in agreement "Why don't we get something to eat?"

"That sounds good to me" Taylor replied when Troy said that.

The pair went and got some lunch and just spent the rested of the day enjoying each others company. Neither had thought about Aurora all day.

It was a late and Troy was lying in bed when Taylor came out the bathroom wearing a sexy bathrobe and what looked like nothing else. Troy smiled when he saw Taylor dressed like that. "I wondered when we were gonna do a little bit of this" Troy couldn't help but say.

Taylor could see the tent forming Troy's boxers and she smiled. "Seems like you like what you see"

"Of course I do. My wonderful girlfriend dressed like that. Who wouldn't like that?" Troy said.

"Alright. So what about this?" Taylor replied removing the bathrobe slowly. When it was off it just dropped to the floor.

"So good" Troy told Taylor on seeing that she was in just some skimpy panties.

"I thought you'd think that" Taylor climbing on the bed.

"Well i do" Troy replied pulling Taylor on top of him.

"So where do we start?" Taylor asked.

"Well i think first we start with us taking our remaining clothes off." Troy said moving his hands to his boxer. He arched his hips and got them off. Taylor then followed soon after with removing her underwear.

Now they were completely naked Taylor leaned over and kissed Troy. The kiss quickly heated up and they were battling for dominance. Troy ended up winning that and Taylor was underneath him as they kissed. From underneath Troy she slipped her legs around his waist. Troy used this to tease her a little bit. He rubbed his member against her entrance eliciting a moan from her. When Taylor had done that Troy pushed all the way into her. As he did that Taylor whimpered a little. This had been the first time they had done it since Aurora had been created that they had done it.

Troy pushed in and out of her slowly not wanting to hurting her. Mainly because when Aurora had been born Taylor had torn meaning she had to had stitches so it was still very sensitive down there.

Taylor was the first to reach her climax calling out Troy. Troy followed not long after crying out Taylor. Once they were finished Taylor ended up falling asleep in Troy's arms.

For the rest of the trip the pair didn't leave the room. In fact they barely left the bed. They only left it when they needed to go to the bathroom or to answer the door when the room service person came. So all in all it had been a good trip and they returned back home totally refreshed and ready for any challenges they were going to have to face of the next for months.


	23. Walking In On You Part 2 Troypay M

Wow! I really am on a role today this is like the third one i've posted today.. Thank goes to ActingPrincess for the request and her review on the previous chapter.. Remember to review.. Thanks

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: ActingPrincess

Pairing: Troy/Sharpay, Troy/Ryan and Ryan/Gabriella

Setting:N/A

Quotes:N/A

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional):So this is the storyline i thought of so yeah. Ryan and Gabi are dating and so are Troy and Shar. One day Ryan is on the phone with Gabriella and hes well having phone sex. But he is looking at Troys picture well jerking off as well as talking to gabi. Sharpay unaware of all of this walks in his room and when she notices not only is he pleasuring himself but looking at a picture of her boyfriend she screams. Than at another point Ryan walks in on Shar and Troy doing it.

Rating:M

* * *

"So i walked in on his having phone sex with Gabriella" Sharpay said her boyfriend as they just lay on her bed talking. She had chosen to leave out that Ryan had a picture of Troy in front of him as well.

"It must have been embarrassing" Troy replied idly playing with a strand of Sharpay's hair.

"Not really. It's not i haven't seen Ryan pleasuring himself before" Sharpay said remembering the time before when she walked in on her brother pleasuring himself. He hadn't been on the phone though that time.

"You've seen him do that before" Troy said.

"Yeah." Sharpay replied simply.

"Well enough about your brother pleasuring himself while on the phone to my ex-girlfriend. How about you and me get up to a little something?" Troy said asked moving his hand down the side of Sharpay's body.

"I wouldn't mind that" Sharpay said with a smile.

"Ok" Troy replied leaning in and kissing her.

They broke the kiss for a moment to get both of their shirts off. Troy smiled when he saw that Sharpay wasn't wearing a bra. Once the shirted where on the floor they went back to kissing. Troy cupped one of Sharpay's breast in his hand and rubbed it a little bit which caused her to moan.

Sharpay moved her hands down Troy's toned chest and to his pants which she undid. When they were down Troy kicked them off his legs. Troy left one of his hands on her breast and moved the other in between her legs. He slipped down her underwear which he disguarded to the floor. He then moved his hand back to between Sharpay's legs. He rubbed her sensitive spot causing her to moan. When she did moan Troy pushed his two of his fingers into her which got her moaning again. Troy felt Sharpay reached her climax as he moved his fingers in and out of her. Her fingers tangled up in his hair as he did that.

Once she reached her climax Troy removed his fingers and went back to kissing Sharpay his hands resting on her waist. Sharpay moved her hands and slipped off Troy's boxers. When she had she closed one of her hands around his member and began to stroke it hard as Sharpay knew that was how Troy liked it. Sharpay brought him to the point of climax and then stopped. "Why'd you stop?" Troy asked her.

Troy wasn't given an answer as Sharpay had gotten on her hands and knees and placed Troy's erection in her mouth. She worked her magic on his until her came which was pretty quickly do to the hand job she had been giving him before. Sharpay didn't swallow when Troy came she moved up to his lips and kissed him deeply slipped her tongue into his mouth. She then pulled away a few moments later and said "That's what you taste like."

"I taste good" Troy said when Sharpay said that to him.

"Yes you do" Sharpay replied a cheeky smile.

Troy pulled Sharpay into a deep kiss after that. It didn't take Troy long to become hard again. He quickly pulled Sharpay's skirt off he then got it so she was underneath him much to her dislike as she liked to be the one in control. Troy wasn't going to give it to her though this time. He was going to be the one in control the whole time they did it.

Troy pulled away from the kiss and went through Sharpay's bed side cabinet. He found a condom box in the bottom of the draw. There was only one left the box so once Troy took the last one out threw the box to the floor making a note to buy some more. He get the condom out of its wrapper and rolled it down his length. Once he had done that he pushed into Sharpay. Both moaned as that happened. To both of them it felt really good.

Sharpay was clawing into Troy's back and Troy was just pounding into her the way that they both liked it. Though while they did that the door opened. "Sharpay, i need you help with something" Ryan said pausing having just looked up from his phone.

Sharpay heard this. She threw a pillow at Ryan and said "Get out" Ryan did just as Sharpay said and left the room. He was embarrassed that he had walked in on them doing it, again. The last time though neither had seen that Ryan had saw them at it.

Once Ryan was gone the pair went back to what they had been doing. They reached they climax's together each calling out the others name. Troy pulled out of Sharpay and lay on the bed next to her. Sharpay cuddled up to him and whispered "I love you"

"I love you to" Troy replied.


	24. I Thought You Chaylor M

Thanks goes to ActingPrincess, -xGuiltyxPleasure- and HSM-GLEE-GREEK-HARRYPOTTER-FAN for their reviews.. Remember to leave more reviews and requests..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: ActingPrincess

Pairing: Chaylor

Setting: college

Quotes: "what are you doing here?" "i thought ...."

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional): Chad and Taylor got to college when they run in to each other

Rating: T OR M

* * *

Taylor walked across the quad area so she could go to the library. She had just grabbed a coffee which she took a sip of. She wasn't looking where she was going and ended up bumping to someone. "I'm so sorry" says to the person. "I should have been looking where i was going and now i've got it on you"

"Relax Tay" The person said.

Taylor looked up "Chad." She said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you" Chad said.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"I couldn't bear being away from you" Chad said.

"I thought... "

"I was a fool to say I didn't want to be with you, that I didn't love you. I couldn't love you anymore" Chad interrupted.

"I never stopped loving you" Taylor told him.

Chad placed a gentle kiss on Taylor's lips. Taylor smiled as he pulled away from me. "I think we should get you cleaned up" Taylor said to him.

"Well my place is about half an hour away" Chad said.

"I've still got some of your shirts in my room. You could up and get one of them." Taylor said to him.

"You still have some of my stuff. I would have thought you would have thrown them away." Chad said.

"I could bring myself to bin them. That and they are comfortable to sleep in" Taylor explained.

"Oh" Chad said.

"Come with me then" Taylor said. She grabbed Chad's hand and take him towards her dorm room. When they got to the room Taylor let them in. It wasn't all that big but Taylor was lucky that she didn't have to share.

"Nice place" Chad said as he came into the room.

"It's not very big but it's home" Taylor said. "Though there is a plus to it. I don't have to share it anything."

"That is a plus" Chad said ideas starting to form in his head. Most of them including Taylor on her back calling out his name repeatedly.

"Now lets find one of those shirts." Taylor said going over to here dresser where she kept them. Chad just removed the coffee stained shirt and sat on Taylor's bed.

"You've got a really comfy bed" Chad pointed out to Taylor as he removed his shoes and made it comfortable.

"If i didn't know you better i would say that you were trying to seduce me" Taylor said looking at Chad once she had pulled a shirt from out of the dresser.

"Is it working?" Chad asked hopefully.

"Maybe" Taylor said sitting on the bed with him.

"What if i did this?" Chad said lightly pecking her on the lips "Would that work?"

"Nah" Taylor said shaking her head.

"Ok" Chad said. "How about this?" He placed one of his hands on Taylor's waist on the other cheek and pulled her into another kiss. This time not pulling away from her. Taylor melted into the kiss not wanting him to pull away. She had really missed this in the month she had been at Yale. Chad moved his hand from on Taylor's cheek and ran it through her hair. Taylor smiled as she felt that. She rested her hands on Chad's bare chest as they continued to kiss.

Chad pulled her on top of him. Once on top of his because of where she was sat she could feel his erection straining against his pants wanting to escape. Taylor liked how it felt so she pulled away from saying "Be my first"

"You sure" Chad asked. He didn't want Taylor to be uncomfortable with anything they did. That was the main reason they hadn't done it before now. Chad had been wanting to and they had nearly gone all the way once but Taylor hadn't been comfortable with it and Chad stopped. He wanted Taylor to be sure she was ready before they went all the way. After all you only have one first time.

"I'm sure" Taylor replied.

"Ok" Chad replied. He reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Taylor unbuckled Chad's belt and removed his pants. It was long before they were both naked on the bed. "Now i'm gonna do something Taylor. If you feel uncomfortable in any way let me know and i'll stop." He said his hand resting on Taylor's stomach.

"Alright" Taylor replied.

Chad moved his hand over Taylor's stomach and to her thigh. He parted her legs little bit and moved his hand slowly up her inner thigh. Taylor bit her lower lip a little and Chad get closer to her centre. When he got there he gently started to rub it which caused Taylor to moan a little bit. Chad smiled when he heard Taylor moan. "Like that?" Chad asked.

"Yes" Taylor told him.

Chad then progressed to pushing a finger into her. She whimpered a little as he did that. It was mainly becuse she wasn't used to it. Chad heard her whimper and asked "I'm not hurting you am I." He didn't want to hurt her .

"Not really now." Taylor said having gotten use to the feel of it. Chad slowly moved his finger in and out of her. When he thought she was ready he push another finger into her causing her to gasp a little. Chad continued moving his fingers in and out of her until he though she was ready for it to be replaced by something else. He pulled his fingers out and reached for his pants. From the back poket he took his wallet and from in there he took a condom. He had kept there in case Taylor had ever wanted to. He took it from the wrapper and rolled it down his member. He then parted Taylor's legs a little more and got between them.

"Are you sure you want this?" Chad couldn't help but ask her before he entered her.

"I'm sure" Taylor replied.

"Ok" Chad replied. He slowly pushed himself into her. She whimpered a little. This was hurting her. Chad stopped when she whimpered. "Am I hurting you? Cause if i am I'll stop"

"No. Keep going." Taylor told him. Even though this hurt she wanted to do this with him. She whimpered a little more as he pushed in further. Tears had now started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Baby if you want me to stop i will. I don't wanna hurt you." Chad said.

"Don't stop. The pains starting to go now anyway." Taylor said to him

"But i don't want to hurt you at all." Chad said to her.

"Just keep going" She said. Chad listened to her and slowly started to move in and out of her. As he continued he slowly started to speed up a bit. As it was a first time for both of them they didn't last all that long.

When it was over Chad pulled out of Taylor and colapsed on the bed trying to his breath back. Taylor was also trying to get her breath back. Tears were silently rolling down her cheeks. Not because of sadness but of happiness she had finally become a women. Chad saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and pulled her into a close hug. "What's wrong honey?" he asked her.

"Nothing" Taylor sniffled as he tears subsided. Taylor wrapped her arms around him and the pair ended up falling asleep together Taylor having forgotten she had an evening class that day to get ready for. She didn't really care though because she had gotten the love of her life back.


	25. He never cares Tryan K

Thanks goes out to my awesome reviewers on the previous one-shot and well you know who you are.. Thanks also goes to HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN for her request.. Anyway i can't believe that i'm a quarter of the way through this project. I'm so proud. I never thought that i would get this far..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN

Pairing: Troy/Ryan with one sided Chad/Ryan and Chad/Troy

Setting: Troy or Ryan's house

Quotes: "He never truly cared did he?" 'Doubt it, I care though"

Anything else: N/A

Rated: K+

* * *

"He never truly cared did he?" Ryan sniffled.

'Doubt it, I care though" Troy reassured him.

"Why would he do that though?" Ryan asked Troy.

"It's just how Chad works. He toys with people and then toss them aside" Troy told Ryan simply.

Ryan had just come out of a relationship with Chad Danforth. Ryan had been completely besotted with Chad and had been for years so his heart was ripped into a million tiny pieces when Chad ended it with him saying. "It was just a fling. I'm not looking to find someone to settle down this." Chad had also gone with a really low blow after Ryan said that he had thought Chad loved him. "No way. Like i told you before i don't wanna settle down. I don't fall in love with people and trust me. When i do chose to settle down it will be with a women because well for me this. It's just an experiment. I do like being with guys but girls are just so much more satisfying".

"I guess" Ryan said looking down. He felt pretty worthless right now.

"Hey hey. No needed to feel like you are right now. Chad really isn't worth it." Troy said told Ryan using his hand to lift the other boys face to look at him. "And trust me, i know"

"How?" Ryan couldn't help but ask.

"I was with Chad." Troy admitted. "It was back when we freshman. I was pretty confused about who i was back then but Chad gave me this attention and I liked. The more we continued 'Experimenting' as he called it the more i wanted more. I had worked out who i was and well i liked being with guys than i did being with girls."  
Ryan sort of gave Troy a look which had troy say "Don't look at me like that. I've never been all the way with a girl. I've just done a lot of kissing"

"Oh" Ryan said.

"So yeah then Chad got interested in someone else and just left me. Though he has seemed to gain some deceny. He told me we had to break so to speak by text" Troy informed Ryan.

"I guess" Ryan said looking at him.

Troy nodded his head. Neither boys knew what to say. Though the next thing they knew they were kissing. It was the innocent kind. The kind that wasn't going to anywhere. They were more comfort kissing. When Troy pulled away Ryan said "Thanks"

Troy asked "What for?"

"Making me feel better" Ryan replied.


	26. So Screwed Tryan T

Thanks goes out to those who reviewed the previous one-shots and you know who you are.. And thanks goes to ActingPrincess for this request..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: ActingPrincess

Pairing: Troy/Ryan with minor Troy/Sharpay

Setting: n/a

Quotes:"we really should tell shar the truth?" "If she finds out where dead" "How could you sleep with my boyfriend"

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional): Shar and Troy are going out. Troy and Ryan start to hook up behind her back

Rating: T OR M

* * *

"We really should tell Shar the truth?" Ryan said moving his hands down Troy's naked torso.

"I know" Troy replied looking at Ryan.

"And it has to be us that tells her" Ryan said.

"I know" Troy replied.

"I mean if someone else were to find out and tell her we would just be dead" Ryan said resting his hand on Troy's chest.

"I know. If she finds out we're dead." Troy replied placing his hand over Ryan's. Troy and Ryan had been meeting in secret for nearly six months now. The first it had happened they had been at a party. Troy and Ryan were both pretty wasted and they ended up having sex with each other. Both boys had enjoyed it more than they should have and they arranged to meet again.

"True" Ryan replied.

"We should get dressed" Troy said looking over to the clock on his bed side table.

"Why?" Ryan asked. He really didn't want to leave.

"I said i'd meet with Shar in half hour" Troy explained

"Right" Ryan said. The pair then shared a swift kiss before they got off the bed and started to get redress. Troy had quickly gone in for a shower when Troy left. Once he had done that he went to meet up with Sharpay for their date, with him hoping nothing would happen to give them away. He was sure Sharpay had been getting suspicious about them but luckily nothing had happened to make her say anything about it.

~~~~~~~ Four hours later ~~~~~~~

"Ryan" Troy moaned as he reached his climax.

Sharpay heard that and when Troy had finished she pushed him off her. "Did you just moan my brother's name?"

"No" Troy said a little unconvincingly.

"Troy Bolton. Don't you lie to me" Sharpay said getting up off the bed. She started to pull on her clothes.

"I'm not lying" Troy lied getting up as was and put his boxers on.

"There you go lying again. How long has it been going on?" Sharpay said getting right up in his face.

Troy looked down and admitted "Six months"

"What!!" Sharpay shrieked. "How could you do this to me?"

"I so sorry. We didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. We were going to tell you." Troy said to her.

"When?" Sharpay asked. "When huh? When i caught you two fucking?"

"I'm sorry, Shar. I really am" Troy said to her.

"Ryan!!!!" Sharpay screamed hoping her brother would come. If not she would just go to him.

A few moments after he heard his name being screamed he turned up in the door way to Sharpay's room. "You called" He said.

"How could you?" Sharpay said getting right up in her brothers face.

"How could I what?" Ryan asked not knowing that Sharpay knew about him and Troy.

"How could you sleep with my boyfriend?" Sharpay said to her brother.

"We never meant for it to happen." Ryan explained.

"So Troy's told me" Sharpay said.

"We're so sorry" Ryan said seeing the look on Troy's face.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Ryan." Sharpay said. She brushed past him knocking into him causing him to loose his balance a little. She was about to go out the door when she turned to say "Consider us over Troy. You and Ryan can do whatever you want now"

Sharpay then just left the room. Both boys could swear they heard a sob as the door slammed shut. They just looked at each other not know at all what to do. Something they did know though was that they were royally screwed.


	27. Just Missed Out Ryelsi T

Thanks goes out to all of those that reviewed the previous one-shots and you know who are.. Thanks also goes to HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN for the request.

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN

Pairing: Ryan Centric: One sided Ryan/ Kelsi

Setting: Ryan's room

Quotes: No Quotes

Anything else: Ryan almost had kelsi, but someone else won

Rating: K+ or T

* * *

I sighed as I looked at a picture of myself and Kelsi. She was my best friend yet I was totally in love with her. I had a huge problem though she's dating someone. Someone that I don't really get along with. I wish had been the first to ask her out. I wish i hadn't been so scared though. That and I knew she wouldn't have said yes even if i had asked her. I mean i'm her best friend. That and she had told me before that she was crushing on the guy she was now dating.

I was just looking at the picture of us when my phone rang. It was her "Hey" I say smiling

"Hey" She replied.

"So you ready for out movie night?" I asked her. She and I always hung out on Friday nights and watched movies until we feel asleep.

"That's why i'm calling I can't make tonight." She said to me.

"Oh" I said hoping that i didn't sound disappointed.

"It's just Jason asked me if i wanted to go and see a movie with him and I just couldn't say no." Kelsi explained.

"No it's alright. I get get." I replied to her.

"I'm really sorry" Kelsi said.

"I understand. He's your boyfriend now and you should spend time with him." I say.

"Thanks Ry" Kelsi replied. "I'll phone you tomorrow to let you know how it went."

"Sounds great" I reply. I knew i was going to hate doing that tomorrow.

"So yeah. Love you. Bye" Kelsi said quickly and hung up.

Though i hadn't realized and said "Love you to" But she was already gone and when i had worked that out i said "More than you'll ever know"

I had no idea what i was going to do. I couldn't exactly tell Kelsi that I was completely and utterly in love with her or she'd just think i was jelous that she was now spending more time with Jason than myself. Ok, so that's partly true I didn't like the amount of time she spent with Jason it made me feel like we weren't friends any more but it was mostly that I liked her and I didn't want her to be with Jason. I just put the picture of me and Kelsi on my bedside table and got up from the bed. I removed all my clothes so i was now just in my boxers and dumped them in the washing hamper. I then walked over to the TV i had in my room and put in one of the DVD;s i was going to watch with Kelsi and just sat back on my bed and relaxed watching in.

I was fast asleep by the end of the first movie even though it was only about seven when i started the movie. I was dreaming about Kelsi.. Then again that was nothing new..

_"I love you" Kelsi told me._

_I love you to" I reply with a gentle smile.  
_

_ We were alone in my house. Kelsi gently placed her lips on mine. The kiss was innocent and gently. Well it was at first. Though it was long before the kiss started to get hot and heavy. I pulled Kelsi onto my lap. She straddled my lap moaning lightly as she brushed against my bulging pants. Her hands rested on my chest. We moaned together as we ground into each other. I was going to ask her something when there loud beeping sound.._

I awoke to the feel of damp sheets. Kelsi had no idea what she did to me. I got up out of bed stripped my bed of the damp sheets and i had just fallen asleep on top of them. I removed my boxers as well and shoved them in the washing hamper. I had to do my washing today so it was alright. I walked over to my closet and pulled out some fresh sheets.

Once i had sorted out my bed i decided i was going to take a nice long cold shower as i was still hard. I gasped a little when into the shower. It was freezing. Though my hard on didn't seem to want to go away. So i shut the water off. I moved one of my hand and closed it around my erection. I moaned Kelsi's name when i eventually came. I turned the shower back on and washed away all the evidence of what i had done.

I then climbed out the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around me. When i had done that i went back to my room which was right next door because i had an ensuite. I just sorted myself out.

When i was done getting sorted i flopped down on the bed and watched some TV and waited for Kelsi's next call.


	28. The Perfect Couple TG CT ZS RK JM K

Thanks goes to HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN for her review and request.. Remember to review and leave your requests..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x

* * *

Penname: HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN

Pairings: Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Zeke/Sharpay, Ryan/Kelsi and Jason/Martha

Setting: Troy's house; Taylor's apartment; Zeke's dorm room; Music room at Julliard; Martha's dorm room

Quote: "We are the perfect couple"

Anything else: little drabbles of the above couples

Rating: fluffy K

* * *

**_Troy/Gabriella_**

Troy and Gabriella had been together since they were in their junior year of High School. There relationship hadn't been smooth sailing. As Troy was East Highs hottie their were always girls that wanted him none more so than Sharpay Evans. She had even successfully broken them up at one point but they ended up getting back together in the end.

Troy had made his college choice because of her as well. Of course, he wanted to go to the University of Albuquerque with most of his friends but he in the end he chose to follow his heart and chose to go to college 32.6 miles away from Gabriella who was studying at Stanford university.

They had had their fair amounts of fights like any normal couple but they always made up because neither could stay made the other for long. It was the Christmas break of their senior year in college and they chose to drive the 1352 miles so they could be with their families for the holiday. They were up in Troy's tree house just talking. Troy had been planning something. He had wanted to do it at the lodge where they first meet but their families wanted them home for the holidays and Gabriella wanted to go home. "Gabs" Troy said as they looked out into the night.

"Yes" Gabriella replied looking at him.

"I wanna ask you something" Troy said.

"What is it?" She asked looking at him.

"Gabs we may have had our fair few fights but we always come back to each other in the end. I love you so much. Your smart, sweet, beautiful. Sometimes I even think we are the perfect couple but i know we're not." Troy said fishing something out of his pocket.

"What are yo..." Gabriella never got the chance to finish that senctence because Troy was on one knee a box in his hand.

"Gabriella Montez. I love you so much and I can't see anyone i'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"

Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around Troy. "Of course"

Troy slid the ring onto her finger. She looked down on it. "It's lovely"

"I saw it and thought of you" Troy told her.

"I love you" Gabriella told him.

"I love you to" Troy replied.

"And for the record We are the perfect couple" Gabriella said placing a gentle kiss on Troy's lips.

**_Chad/Taylor_**

Chad and Taylor had never really gotten along. Then again they made everyone including the other think that they hated each other when really they had been in love with each other since the third grade when Chad kissed her under the basketball hoop. Of course the time Taylor pushed Chad away because she was going though her whole boys are horrible and nasty creatures stage.

Now they're a couple that has a child on the way. Chad hadn't been able to live without Taylor so he chased after her so her could be with her. He gave up pretty much everything to be with her. Though actually he had kept it secret that he had also been offered a scholarship to play basketball with the Yale team. He had though turned it down because he thought he would be able to live away from Taylor, That it would be better for his career if he play for the U of A team as they were one of the best teams in the whole country. However, when he worked out he couldn't be away from Taylor any more he drove his car all the way to Yale and pretty much begged the admissions board to let him in. Thankfully they hadn't given the scholarship to anyone else that year so it was awarded to Chad.

The couple were just laying together on the couch. They had just gotten back from Taylor's first ultrasound and they were watching back the DVD they had gotten. Chad's hand rested on Taylor's slightly swollen stomach as they watched the DVD. "I can't believe that that's what's growing inside of me.

"I can't be believe it either." Chad said smiling.

Taylor rested her head on Chad's chest. "You know we're going to have to tell our family." It was the Christmas break of their senior year and they had chosen to stay together and spend it as a couple rather than go home.

"I know" Taylor replied "And we'll tell them soon"

"Good" Chad replied with a smile.

"Wanna know something" Taylor said.

"What's that?" Chad asked.

"We are the perfect couple"

"Yeah" He replied

**_Zeke/Sharpay_**

"Where's my perfect boyfriend?" Sharpay announced as she walked into her boyfriend Zeke's dorm room. Zeke was studying at the London Cordon Bleu school and Sharpay had missed him greatly.

"Sharpay. My darlingly perfect girlfriend" Zeke said wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"We are the perfect couple" Shapay said when he pulled away from her.

"Yes we are." Zeke said. Zeke and Sharpay had been dating on and off since they were in they're junior year of high school. Sharpay had always been to proud to admit to Zeke that she had feelings for him. Well that was until last year. Zeke had come home and Sharpay declared her love to him in the most Sharpay-tastic was she could think of. She had gotten Kelsi to write her a ballad that she sang to Zeke to let him know what he feelings for him we're.

"I missed you" She told him.

"I missed you to" Zeke replied "Though it's not long now until i'll be back with you." Zeke had been studying a one year add on course after he had gotten his degree in patisserie

"I want you to come home" Sharpay admitted.

"I'll be home soon." Zeke answered.

"Good" She said.

"Yeah and then i work on opening my bakery" Zeke said.

"Yes." Sharpay replied. It had always been Zeke's dream to open a bakery as he loved making cakes and other such items.

**_Ryan/Kelsi_**

"Come on Ry. How much longer?" Kelsi asked her boyfriend of four years.

"Not very long and then we can leave." Ryan answered. He was sat at one of the piano's in the music room just going over a composition he had to write for one of his classes.

Kelsi's stomach rumbled once more "I'm hungry" Kelsi complained.

"I know honey" Ryan replied

"Then can't we go get something to eat. You can finish that later." Kelsi said.

"Oh alright" Ryan said grabbing together his things.

As they left the room they saw a poster on the back door. On seeing that posted Kelsi stopped to read it "Are you the perfect couple?" Kelsi read allowed.

"We are the perfect couple" Ryan said looking to Kelsi.

"So very true." Kelsi said.

"Should be we enter?" Ryan asked reading the poster.

Kelsi thought about it and then replied "I think we should"

"Then come on lets go and sign ourselves up for it." Ryan said. He took Kelsi's hand they went to find the sign up sheet. It turned out that on the day of the competition the pair would actually win.

**_Jason/Martha_**

"We are the perfect couple" Martha said as she sipped on her drink.

"Yes we are just that" Jason replied looking at his girlfriend.

Jason and Martha had only just gotten back together. They had fallen out just after their senior prom and had only just made up again. Both were glad that they had finally made up. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" Jason asked.

"I don't mind" Martha replied.

"Alright" Jason replied.

The pair sat and thought about it "How about we stay here and watch some movies?"

"That sounds really good" Jason replied.

"Yes it does" Martha replied placing a gentle kiss on Jason's lips.


	29. I Don't Believe You Chadella K

Man i've been so lazy posting these lately... You would have thought now i'm on my break i would be writing more but since i broke up i've written one, i think.. Oh well here's another one.. Thanks goes to those who reviewed the previous one-shot and Thanks goes to ActingPrincess for the request.

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: ActingPrincess

Pairing: Chad/Gabriella with minor Troy/Gabriella

Setting: n/a

Quotes: "hey so your new here?" "how could you steal my girl away from me man?"

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional): Troy and Gabi are dating., thhat is until she meets Chad

Rating: T OR M

* * *

"I'm so sorry" Chad said as he bumped into a girl.

"It's alright" The girl replied bending down to her books that had fallen. Chad helped her.

As Chad passed her one of her book the words "Hey, so your new here?" slipped out of his mouth.

"Not exactly" She replied

"Huh" Chad said a little confused.

"Well i've been here a few weeks but i haven't really met anyone other than Troy." She said.

"Man that's weird. Troy's my best mate you have thought he'd introduce me to such a pretty girls" Chad said

The girl giggled and said"Well Troy does have some hot friends no wonder he doesn't want me to meet any of you"

Chad smiled "Hey so maybe you'd like to see a movie with me at the weekend."

"I don't know. I mean i've just met you and i don't even know your name." She said.

"Ok. Well the names Chad Danforth. I'm co-capitan of the East High basketball team with my best buddy Troy. I'm a pretty good guy to come to for advice. Um my favorite colour is red, my fave animal is the wildcat and for obvious reasons. Oh and i'm East High resident fun guy to be around" He told her.

"Well that's nice to know. My name Gabriella Montez. I've just arrived at the school and I would love to go and see a movie with you at the weekend" Gabriella responded.

"Great. Tell me where you live and i'll come round at 6" Chad said.

Gabriella told Chad where she lived. The pair then exchanged cell phone number and the bell for the first class of the day began.

The day went pretty until Chad was getting ready for basketball practice. Troy came in as angry as hell. "how could you steal my girl away from me man?"

"Huh" Chad said looking at Troy. Of course Troy didn't really think and he punched Chad in the face

"What the hell was that for?" CHad said.

"You stole my girl" Troy said.

"I did" Chad replied.

"Then how come she just told me she can't come to the movie with me on Saturday because she's going with you." Troy said.

"Well i asked her if she wanted to see a movie with me. Man, it doesn't mean i wanna date her. I mean yeah she's hot and everything but i just met her." Chad explained.

"I don't believe you" Troy said.

"Fine. Don't believe me then" Chad replied. Since he was sorted he just left the changing rooms and waited for practice to start. He ignored Troy as much as he could. Chad didn't really think he had done anything wrong in asking Gabriella to the movies. After all the girl needed other friends as well not just Troy.

It turned out thought that Gabriella and Chad did have a good time together at the movie and organized to go out again. Though this time it was going to be a wondered how Troy was going to take it.


	30. Baking fun Zekepay M

Arg! This one's so short and for that i'm sorry.. Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed the previous one-shots.

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

* * *

Penname: ActingPrincess

Pairing: Zeke/Sharpay

Setting: n/a

Quotes: "this is so much fun" "hey"

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional): Zeke is giving Sharpay a lesson in baking and more

Rating: T OR M

* * *

"Hey" Zeke said as Sharpay flicked him with flour.

Sharpay giggled as she did that. "This is so much fun" Zeke was teaching Sharpay how to cook. She had always loved Zeke's cooking and she wanted to know how he did so she could maybe make some cakes and cookies of her own.

"It is" Zeke responded brushing the flour off him.

"Though i would much rater do something else" Sharpay said suggestively running her hand down his arm slowly.

"I know you would but i promised i would make this cake for my sister's birthday." Zeke responded.

"Can we do it after?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes" Zeke replied.

"Yay!" Sharpay said excitedly. She then placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Relax babe" Zeke replied as he cracked an egg into his mix.

"Can i try?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure" Zeke responded. He passed the spoon to Sharpay and then stood behind her. He placed his hand on hers so as to guide them.

It wasn't long before the cake was made and in the oven. "So is it time now?" Sharpay asked him hopping up onto the counter.

"We'd have to be quite." Zeke said placing his hands on her waist. "And quick. The cake doesn't take long to bake"

"Well i'm alright with that. A quickie now and then maybe a longer round after" Sharpay said. She placed a gentle kiss on Zeke's lips.

Zeke lifted Sharpay up and carried her bridal style up to his room. When in his room he placed her down and they started kissing again. Sharpay unzipped Zeke's pants and slipped them down along with his boxers. Zeke moved his hands under Sharpay's skirt and slipped down her underwear. Sharpay got onto the bed while Zeke put on some protection.

When he had put it on he pushed into her. Sharpay moaned as he did that. The pair had been teasing each other much of the day so it didn't last long. They both came together. Each calling out the other's name.

One they were done they got up off the bed put all their clothes back on and went to check on the cake. It had turned out perfect. Once the cake out of the oven they sorted it out so it could cool down.

Now it had been cooled down they sorted out some pink icing to go on to the cake. When it had been done they took themselves back to Zeke's room and went for another much longer round.


	31. Orange Chelsi M

Heyyy readers.. Thank you for all the review i've received on the previous one-shots.. Sorry i haven't updated this is a while i've been suffering from laziness and haven't been bothered to write any but I should start to write them again.. I'd love it if you guys checked out my new Trelsi fic called Lie's which is based on a roleplay that I love which i've been writing at the moment... Anyway let me know what you think of this one-shot.

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x

* * *

Penname: WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade:

Pairing: Chad/Kelsi

Setting: School

Quotes: "What's your favorite colour?"

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional): You'll have to wait and see..

Rating: M

* * *

"Yo small person" Chad said walking across the art class towards Kelsi

Kelsi looked up and saw Chad. She knew it was him straight away because he is the only person that called her small person. That and Chad was the only other person in this class that she would talk to her "What's up?" Kelsi asked him

"I was wondering. What's you favorite color?" Chad asked her when he reached her taking the seat on the free seat next to her.

"Orange" Kelsi replied turning away from her painting to look at Chad.

"I always imagined you more of a pink person myself" Chad said gently placing his hand onto her knee. Kelsi knew that this was Chad's signal for needing some help. Kelsi and Chad had been having a friends with benefits relationship since half way through their Junior year. Kelsi and Chad had lived next door to each other their wholes lives so they had always been friends. The first time Chad and Kelsi had had sex they didn't mean for it to happen. Kelsi had appeared on Chad's doorstep in floods o tears her boyfriend, Ryan had been cheating on her. While Chad was comforting Kelsi one thing happened which lead to another, which lead to them having sex with each other.

"No way" Kelsi replied "I hate pink" She didn't say or do another about Chad putting his hand on her knee.

"Whys that?" Chad asked rubbing her knee a little.

"I'll give you one guess" Kelsi responded lightly moaning but since the classroom was so load no one would have been able to hear her.

"What?" Chad said.

Kelsi just looked at him. Chad thought about it and then replied "Sharpay"

"Yes. She just over does it with the pink" Kelsi said looking to Chad's hand on her knee.

"I know. It's scary" Chad shuddered.

"Totally" Kelsi said looking back at the sketch she was doing. Chad grabbed a pencil and started to doodle in his sketch pad. The hand he had put on her knee he just left there. He didn't know why he took art as an elective. Wait he did know why. He took it because it was the only class left for him to be put into seeing as he was ill on sign up day and Troy didn't think to sign Chad up for the same class as him. He didn't really complain though because it gave him the chance to flirt with Kelsi.

"What's you favorite color?" Kelsi asked Chad not looking up from her sketch

"Same as you" Chad replied glancing over to Kelsi. He lightly moved his hand up and down her leg.

"Really. Why?" Kelsi asked. Slipping her hand down and over his hand.

"Because it's the color of a basketball and I love basketball" Chad replied. He knew that his reason behind liking orange was a little lame but he didn't really care.

"Awesome" Kelsi replied with a smile.

"I know" Chad said giving her a cheeky smile.

Kelsi was about to reply when the bell went "Come on then Small Person" Chad said putting his things into his back pack. Though then he went to pick up he ran his hand all the way down Kelsi's bare leg causing her to shiver a little.

"Ok" Kelsi said collecting up her things and getting up. The two them left the classroom. As it was lunchtime everyone assumed it that since it was lunch they were going to go and get some lunch but really they made their way to one of the several janitors closets.

When they were in the closet Chad pushed Kelsi up against the wall. Chad nipped at Kelsi's neck as she roamed her hands under his shirt. Kelsi moaned lightly as he did that. "Like that baby" Chad asked slipping his hands down her shorts.

"Yes" Kelsi responded as Chad slipped down her shorts.

"Such a bad girl" Chad said seductively finding Kelsi hadn't been wearing anything under her shorts.

"Well how about you punish me then" Kelsi respond in the same seductive tone. Unbuckling his pants and slipping them down along with his boxers.

"Maybe I will" Chad replied slipping his hands to between Kelsi's legs.

"So how long have you been like this?" Kelsi asked having glanced down to see Chad's erection.

"This morning when you brushed your hand against me in the hall this morning." Chad replied rubbing between Kelsi's legs. Kelsi lightly moaned as he did that.

"You ready baby" Chad asked when Kelsi moaned.

"Yes" Kelsi replied. Chad lifted her up against the door and then put her legs around his waist. When she was there Chad slowly slid into her eliciting another moan from Kelsi. Chad gently kissed her as he moved in and out of her.

When it was all over Chad let Kelsi down. "You know you get better every time we do this" Chad told Kelsi.

"Thanks. Your not so bad yourself"

Chad smirked. "So wanna come over later"

"Alright" Kelsi replied.

"I'll go first and you wait five minutes and then leave." Chad replied pulling up his boxers and pants.

"Alright" Kelsi respond pulling up her shorts.

Chad nodded and left the closet to find his friends. Kelsi waited for five minutes and then left the closet.


	32. Comfort Trelsi K

Heyy guys.. Here's another quick one-shot before I get back onto the requests.. I hope you enjoy it.. I love getting reviews telling me what people think of my pieces.. Thanks to LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 for her review on the previous one-shot.. Again a little self-promotion I would love it if you guys would read and review my new fic called Lie's

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x

* * *

Penname: WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade

Pairing: Troy/Kelsi

Setting: Music room and Kelsi's house..

Quotes: Um..

Anything else you would like to see happen (Optional): You'll just have to read and see.

Rating: K+

* * *

Kelsi wiped away the tears that were falling as she heard the door to the music room open. As she was sat at the piano she made it look like she was playing. "Hey playmaker.' The person that had just come into the room said.

"Hi Troy" Kesi replied hoping that it didn't seem like she was crying.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked walking over to Kelsi and sitting on the piano bench with her.

"Yeah" Kelsi lied looking down at the piano keys using her hair to cover her face.

"Don't lie to me Kelsi." Troy said slipping his arm around her.

"He was cheating on me" Kelsi said fresh tears starting to fall.

"I'm gonna kill him." Troy said going to get up but Kelsi grabbed onto his arm.

"No!" Kelsi told him tears falling still.

"Alright. I won't" Troy said gently sitting back on the bench with Kelsi.

Troy pulled Kelsi into a close hug. "What's wrong with me?" She said.

"Nothing." Troy responded.

"Then what does she have that I don't" Kelsi sniffled.

"Well Ryan's just a jerk for doing this to you." Troy said holding Kelsi close as she cried.

After a little while Troy lifted Kelsi's face so she was looking at him. He lightly brushed his lips against hers hoping it would stop her from crying. "What was that for?" Kelsi asked when Troy pull away.

"I hoped it might cheer you up" Troy admitted to her. "Did it work?"

"Yes" Kelsi replied gently. She then pressed her lips against Troys. It wasn't that she felt anything for Troy she just wanted to feel wanted right now. Kelsi quickly tried to slip her tongue into Troy's mouth and that was when he pulled away from her.

"Kelsi" He said gently. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Kelsi asked looking to him.

"You've just broken up with Ryan. Your upset about it." Troy replied.

"I don't care" Kelsi said trying to kiss Troy again.

"We really can't do this" Troy said stopping her.

"Ok" Kelsi replied gently. She felt so foolish now and just started to cry on Troy's shoulder.

"You wanna know something though" Troy asked holding Kelsi close.

"What's that?" Kelsi sniffled.

"If we give it some time maybe we can start dating." Troy answered.

"Alright" Kelsi replied understanding it all.

"Now I'm gonna take you home. Screw rehearsals." Troy told Kelsi now she had stopped crying.

"Alright" Kelsi wiping away the tears that were on her cheeks.

"Yeah" Troy replied getting up. Kelsi got up after him. She picked up her bag. Troy wrapped his arm around Kelsi's shoulder as they made their way out to Troy's truck.

When they arrived at Kelsi's home they found that her parent's weren't there so Troy came in with her to keep her company. While waiting for Kelsi's parents to arrive they sat on the couch and watched movie together. Before the end of the movie though Kelsi ended up drifting off to sleep on his shoulder.

Troy gently smiled down to her and kissed her forehead. He gently picked Kelsi up making sure as not to wake her and took her upstairs to her bedroom. Troy lay on the bed with Kelsi wrapping his arm around her and ended up falling asleep.

When Kelsi's parents arrived home they found Kelsi and Troy fast asleep together. Kelsi's mom pulled a blanket over her daughter and Troy and just let them sleep. They would find out what was going on in the morning.


	33. No Way Bolton Traylor M

Heyy reader.. Man i'm on a role today.. Three one-shot's in one day after going through like a month of being lazy and not posting any one-shots. Anyway SkittlezIsDaBest I hope you enjoy this as I know you've been looking forward to this coming out... Let me know what you think of the one-shot in reviews please..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x

* * *

Penname:SkittlezIsDaBest

Pairing:Troy/Tay

Setting:Restaurant Dancefloor

Anything else: Okay so Tay and Troy hate each other but that all changes when their childhood friends Chad and Gabriella invite them and the gang out to dinner with them.A spicy song comes on (Come Together by Michael Jackson or Rock Your World by Michael Jackson) and Troy finds it cute to go on stage and sing the song, "coincidentally" picking Tay to grind with on stage and things...heat .

Quotes:"You know you want me because I am dying for your sweet love and your tender kisses sweetheart"Troy's actually a player sorta so he's going to have some hilarious .

"Who wants to come and simmer in my hotness,sizzle in my sexy, and bathe in my moonlight?Any takers?"

"Don't look at me like that girl.I'm you don't stop,those pretty lips of yours are gonna be getting it on with mine."

Rating;T or M

* * *

"So ladies.." Troy said as soon as he had gotten up on to the stage. "Who wants to come and simmer in my hotness,sizzle in my sexiness, and bathe in my moonlight?" He looked around "Any takers?"

Taylor just scoffed and looked away from Troy. Taylor knew exactly what Troy was like. They hadn't seen each other in several years but Troy still hadn't changed. Taylor and Troy only met up against because they had been invited by their best friends to their engagement dinner with some of their other high school friends.

"How about you?" Troy said looking to Taylor.

"No way" Taylor responded. She wanted nothing to do with him after he had cheated on her several years before.

"You know you want to" Troy said just giving her the look that he knew made her melt inside.

"Fine" Taylor said reluctantly after some prodding by Gabriella.

Troy smiled. Taylor went to join Troy on the stage. The music began and Troy began to sing "Here come ol' flat top, He come groovin' up slowly, He's got Joo Joo eyeball, He one holy roller, He got hair down to his knees, Got to be a joker he just do what he please." Troy approached Taylor resting his hands on Taylor's waist moving her hips to the music. He continued to sing the song until he came to the end. "Come together, Right now, Over me"

People clapped once Troy was finished singing. However, he was way to distracted dancing with Taylor to notice what was going on around him. Taylor was to drawn into the music to notice as well. Once they worked that out though they stopped dancing and got off the stages. Taylor went to go and sit back down but Troy pulled her over to the dance floor with him. "What do you want now" Taylor complained.

"You to dance with me." Troy said to her.

"What makes you think I wanna dance with you." Taylor replied against trying to get away from him but he grabbed her wrist and just held onto her.

"Oh you know you want to baby." Troy said.

"I'm not your baby."Taylor said looking back to him.

"Come on. One dance" Troy said giving her that look again making her melt and just give into him..

"Ok fine" Taylor responded reluctantly. "But just one dance."

"One dance is all I need babe for you to want me." Troy respond placing his hands on Taylor's waist as the music to another song started. It was 'Rock your world" by Micheal Jackson and Troy couldn't but sing along as the pair danced.

Taylor figured she could play along with his for a little while. She slipped her arms around Troy's neck. As the dance continued Troy started grinding on Taylor which cause her to moan lightly. Troy smirked. He playfully pulled her closer to him. He lightly brushed his lips against her neck. When Troy did that she pushed him off her. "What are you doing?"

"You know you want me babe because I am dying for your sweet love and your tender kisses sweetheart" Troy said advancing on Taylor.

"I don't think so" Taylor said just looking at him.

"Don't look at me like that girl." Troy respond considering the look Taylor had on his face mainly because Troy had aways been turned on by Taylor playing hard to get with him. "If you don't stop,those pretty lips of yours are gonna be getting it on with mine."

"Not going to happen Bolton" Taylor told him.

"Oh it will babe. Trust me." Troy respond pulling Taylor close to him. Taylor had no idea why but she let him do that but she just did. Another upbeat so came on and the pair were dancing like they we had been before. Troy's lips brushed against Taylor's neck but this time she didn't pull away. She let him continue. Mainly because she'd been turned on by him grinding on her before and she was dying for sex. Mainly because she hadn't gotten any in a while.

"Some thing's never change then." Gabriella said looking to her fiance having seen Taylor and Troy with each other on the dance floor.

"Your so right." Chad replied spotting his best friend on the dance floor.

"So I guess they don't hate each other again." Gabriella said.

"Nope." Chad said. "I think Taylor still hates him. You can see her nails digging into Troy's back."

"Yeah but you know as well as I do that when their trying to get to each other Taylor digs her nails into Troy's back as he kisses her neck." Gabriella replied remembering some of their High School parties and how Taylor and Troy would always have and I hate you but I can't get enough of you relationship. They even had that when they were dating for that short time.

'True" Chad said watching his best friend and Taylor. Troy was currently sucking on the soft spot on Taylor's neck causing her to moan lightly. Taylor was digging her nails into Troy's back. Troy slowly started to kiss up Taylor's neck and to her lips. As soon as Troy reached Taylor's lips she kissed him back passionately. When the music to that song came to an end both Taylor and Troy were extremely turned on.

"So babe.' Troy said pulling away from her. "I thought you don't want me"

"I don't want you" Taylor told him.

"Then why'd you kiss me back." Troy replied looking at Taylor his arms still tight around her.

"Whatever" Taylor scoffed trying to pull out of his grip but Troy pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Taylor didn't struggle she just kissed him back. She didn't know how much longer she could go without screwing his brains out right their on the dance floor. She pulled away from him and dragged him out the restaurant. She looked around and pulled him into an alley a little way from the restaurant.

As it was dark no one would be able to see them doing this. Troy reached under Taylor's dress and slipped down Taylor's damp underwear. Taylor unbuttoned Troy's pant and slipped them down finding he was not wearing boxers. "You manwhore" Taylor said to him.

"Hey. I wanted to be ready. One less piece of clothing to be taken of" Troy said pushing Taylor up against the wall.

"You planned this" Taylor replied letting him push her against the wall.

"Maybe" Troy said innocently.

"I hate you" Taylor told him.

"I don't care" Troy replied lifting Taylor up so her legs were around his waist.

"Sure you don't" Taylor replied. She gasped slightly as Troy pushed into her.

"Like that baby" He asked as Troy thrust into her.

Taylor didn't say anything but she dug her nails into his back as Troy continued to thrust into her. Taylor and Troy both came together. "I still think your a manwhore" Taylor replied when Troy left her down.

"What does that make you then?" Troy asked Taylor letting her dress go back down.

"I'm not sure." Taylor replied simply having thought about it.

"I know." Troy said. "Your my whore"

"I'm not a whore." Taylor responded.

"Then why did you have sex with me so easily." Troy said

"Whatever." Taylor replied. She then just walked away from Troy and joined the group in the restaurant. Troy stood there his pants down around his ankles still not sure what to do. He could never win with Taylor but one thing he knew. He wasn't going to give up on winning her over.


	34. Talent Show Traylor M

Heyyy readers.. Here's the new one-shot. I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks goes to everyone that reviewed my last one-shots. Remember to review please..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x

* * *

Penname: LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990

Pairing:Troy/Taylor

Setting:High School Talent Show

Anything Else: Okay so Tay's mother and sister (out of 4 sisters) die in a car crash and Troy finds out and tries to comfort her but she won't talk to anyone. Troy on the other hand has always had a crush, no he's always loved Tay so he decides to show it to her.. He gets on the piano in front of the whole school and sings/plays "I'll Be There"by Jackson 5(one of my very favorite songs) for her...aw how cute!

Quotes:"Taylor please talk to me baby..."

"No one will ever love you!" Make this one from her evil stepmother whom her father married the day after her mother passed away.(he was cheating on the mother which caused the wedding so quickly)

Rating:T or M

* * *

Taylor was sat in one of the East High music rooms. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. The words "No one will ever love you!" were spinning around her head. Taylor's step-mother of a few days had told her that when she found Taylor doodling hearts and the letter's T.M 4 T.B in her notebook after school the previous day.

"So where's Taylor?" Troy asked his friends at the lunch table.

"I have no idea" Troy's best friend, Chad responded.

"Maybe she's gone home" Gabriella said to them leaning against her boyfriend, Ryan.

"Why would she go home?" Troy asked. "I mean she was in homeroom."

"Maybe someone at home called to deal with things about the funeral." Gabriella said.

"Funeral" Troy said having not actually known.

"Didn't you know." Chad said.

Troy shook his head. "What happened?"

"Taylor's mom and her oldest sister were killed in a car accident a few days ago" Gabriella explained.

"Right" Troy said. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone got their thing together. Troy had a free period now so he said "I'll see you guys later."

He didn't know what to do during his free period so he got up and wondered his way through the empty halls of the schools. As he walked passed the music rooms he heard sobbing. He walked over to the door and saw Taylor in there. He was a tiny bit nervous. He had always been in love with Taylor so he was a little nervous by the fact she was upset and he wouldn't know what to do.

Troy took a deep breath and opened the door. Taylor looked up and to the door. She wiped away her tears when she saw that Troy had come in. "Hey Tay. Are you alright?"

Taylor just looked away from Troy when he spoke. Troy came into the room and sat on the edge of the piano bench with her. "Tay, why won't you talk to me?" Troy asked.

Taylor still didn't speak to him. She just cried. As she was crying still Troy just wrapped his arms around her. He now knew he was going to do something. He was going to tell Taylor how he felt about her and his spot in the talent show tonight was going to the job just fine. "Tay" Troy said gently. "Would you please come to the talent show tonight? I'd really like you there for support." Taylor just looked up to Troy and smiled.

"Can I take that as you'll be there?" Troy said. Taylor nodded.

Several hours passed and it was now the break for the talent show. Troy was going to be the first person up after the break. When it finally came to Troy's turn he went out onto the stage and over to the piano. Before he started to play though he said "This song is dedicated to my good friend Taylor Mckessie. Listen to it closely Taylor and you'll hear how I truly feel"

He slowly started to play the song "I'll be there" by Micheal Jackson and when it came to it he started to sing "You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back, Where there is love, I'll be there, I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do, Just call my name and I'll be there"

Everyone was just loving Troy's performance, Taylor being someone who was enjoying it the most. As Troy came to the end of the song "Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah, I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there..." He seeked out Taylor. He saw he smiling and he made his way off the stage and to her. As Taylor saw this she got up from her seat and ran to him and threw her arms around her.

Troy hugged her close and lightly pressed his lips against hers. When Troy pulled away he told her. "I love you"

"I love you to" Taylor replied gently. Taylor didn't say anything else and she didn't let Troy say anything else she just pressed her lips against his passionately.

"Tay baby as much as I'd like to kiss you like this maybe we should go somewhere else"

"Ok" Taylor replied gently.

Troy slipped his hand into Taylor's and the pair made their way out to Troy's truck. They got in and Troy drove them to a secluded area. Troy looked to Taylor. She slipped onto his lap and kissed him deeply. Troy untucked her blouse and let his hands roam over her back and sides. Taylor moaned lightly into the kiss. She tugged Troy's shirt over his head. The pair continued to undress each other until they we naked on the driver seat of Troy's truck.

"Tay" Troy said as they kissed.

"Yes" Taylor replied pulling away from him a little.

"I think we're moving to fast." Troy said.

"Ok. I'll just get my clothes back on and you can take me home" Taylor said getting off Troy's lap and back into the passenger sit so she could dress again.

"If that's what you want" Troy said getting his own clothes back on.

"Not really but you think we're moving to fast." Taylor said looking away from Troy.

"Taylor I want to but I don't want you to do anything you might regret later on" Troy admitted.

"Just take me home" Taylor said.

"Ok" Troy responded. He started up the truck and drove Taylor home. When they reached Taylor's house Taylor didn't say anything to Troy she just went to get out of the car. Troy though reached for her arm and said "Taylor please talk to me baby..."

Taylor just looked back to him. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." Taylor then got out of the truck and into her house.

Troy then made his way home. However, on his way home he though that he was making a big mistake so he turned his truck around and went back to Taylors. When he got there he jumped out the truck. He knew that Taylor had a room at the side of the house so he climbed up the tree that would get him to the window of Taylor's room. He knocked on the window and Taylor let him in. Taylor smiled. Troy immediately kissed her.

It wasn't to long before the pair were naked again and lying on Taylor's bed. The pair were just touching each other in rather intimate places. "Are you sure you want yo do this? I mean before you said you thought we were moving to fast." Taylor said.

"If you want to do this then I want to." Troy told her.

"And I want to do this" Taylor replied.

Troy climbed on top of her. Taylor spread her legs a little so Troy was resting between them. This wasn't either's first time as they had lost it to the other's best friend. "You very sure" Troy asked before he entered her.

"Yes" Taylor replied. She gasped a little as Troy pushed into her. Taylor knew she needed to be quite though because she didn't want her step-mother to know that she had someone here. When it was over Troy slumped down onto Taylor trying to catch his breath. "I love you" Troy breathed.

"I love you to" Taylor replied and the pair ended up falling asleep together.


	35. Your Not The Boss Chaylor K

Hi readers... I hope you enjoy this piece I know I had fun writing it as I love the song Taylor and Chad sing.. Anyway let me know what you think.

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x

* * *

Penname: Mine..

Pairing: Chad/Taylor with hint of Troy/Taylor

Setting: Tutoring area of a church

Quote.. um.. "And I haven't even ruled out the possibility that he's a spy"

Anything else: You'll just have to read it and see..

Rating: K

* * *

Taylor was sat in the tutoring area of the church with Chad. They were working together for some pages for the East High year book. Of course being that both were stubborn and wanted things to be different they were having a few creative differences as this was going on though Taylor's phone bleeped signaling a text message. Taylor went into her bag and read the text.

Not one to be left out Chad asked "What's going on?"

"It's Troy. He's gonna join the choir." Taylor said with a smile on her face.

Chad sighed as he placed a picture onto the page the pair were working on. "This could really be the down fall of the East High choir." Taylor and Chad had been part of East High Catholic School's choir since their freshman year. Taylor was choir leader and Chad played the piano.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked putting her phone down onto the table.

"It's very risky making such drastic changes to our routine at this point" Chad responded. The East High choir all be it not very good was going to be competing at the all state music competition in several weeks. "And I haven't even ruled out the possibility that he's a spy." The guy that they were talking about, Troy, had just started coming to East High because his mom had just last her job and his father was away in the military so Troy and his mom had to move in with an aunt of his. The thing is though Troy is part of the apposing choir that went through to state when they competed at regionals.

Taylor went to glue something down to the page when Chad goes "Your doing this all wrong. Try it is like this" He moved all the pictures around.

"Chad. We need to work together on this." Taylor responded.

"This isn't choir Tay.." Chad said getting up. "Your not the boss." Chad slipped his jumper from around his shoulders and continued. "I take that back. Your not the boss of choir either." Taylor just shook her head and looked away from Chad. "You think you are but you not. So there."

"Chad, you need to stop being so stubborn all the time. You know some of these changes might actually be good for us."

"Oh you think you've got it all figured out.. huh" Chad said putting his hands to his hips. An upbeat instrumental then comes onto the radio that they had had playing the whole time "I'm Taylor. I'm perfect. I'm wonderful and Amazing."

"I'm Chad. I whine and complain all day long."

"I'm the preacher's little girl and my choirs gonna sing." Chad sang.

"If I pound the piano louder then they'll never hear a thing." Taylor sang in response.

"My conservative styling graces every key." Chad sang looking a little smug and brushing of his shoulders for a moment then imitating her was playing a piano.

"You might fool the other's but you can't fool me." They sang together. "Your not the boss" Taylor shoved Chad from the bench he had just sat on next to her.

"Who do you think you are? Your not the boss..'Chad sang shoving Taylor a bit so he could sit on the bench again but as he sang the next part he made jazz hands "Are high school's superstar."

Your not the boss. Not in your wildest dreams.. Ooh ooh. I'm no fool" They sang getting up and either standing at an end of the table they had been sat at just a moment ago. "Your not the boss of me." They then got into a little scuffle causing Taylor to grab the notebook they had been working with and Chad the box with the pictures in..

"My classical grace makes us sound so sweet." Chad sang holding tight to the box with the pictures.

"We need more talent if we want to compete." Taylor sang.

Chad went and put the box down as he sang "Troy can crack an egg and make a swell pie." as he did that he imitated cracking an egg. He then took a seat on the desk as Taylor walked round and sat on the bench on the other side of the table.

"He's got what it takes to be a decent guy." Taylor sang.

"He's not the boss" Chad sang shaking his finger at Taylor.

"I never said he was."

"He's not the boss"

"Your jealous just because your not the boss." Taylor sang.

Chad moved over the table and onto the bench with Taylor. "How can I make you see?"

"ooh ooh It's are school. Your not the boss of me." Taylor got up from the bench grabbing her bag and jacket and made to leave Chad however, got in the way.

"Oh if you wanna be inspired betta kick out Troy." Chad sang still in Taylor's way.

"He's good for the choir. You betta take it back." Taylor sand and as she did that shoved Chad a little lightly.

"We're at East HIgh. My way's good and he's bad." Chad said looking to the sky as the tutoring area was outside. Chad walked backwards and sat back on the bench again.

Taylor followed after him and sang "Have I ever told you that your cute when you are mad." Taylor then pinched Chad's cheek.

"Your not the boss." They sang.

"Who do you think you are?" Taylor sang.

"Your not the boss" They sang.

"Are High School's superstar." Chad sang..

"Your not the boss" They sang. "You call that reality. oh oh in your dreams" Taylor then shoved Chad away from her as he had gotten closer. "Your not the boss of me."

The music ended and the pair were now on opposite ended on the area. Taylor actually heading to the door Chad sat in the corner of the area look away from Taylor.


	36. Pizza Troyella K

Heyyy readers.. Quick warning to my regular readers Skittlezisdabest and LadiiBabiiCottonCandii this is a Troyella one-shot.. However, due to the popularity of the one-shot. I shall be making No Way Bolton into a fic. I shall post up at the fic chapter which is the one that is posted on here but i would like you all to go and read the author note at the beginning. Anyways to those who do like Troyella I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Let me know what you think.

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x

* * *

Penname: HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN

Pairing: Troy/Gabriella

Setting: Gabi's dorm room at Stanford

Quotes: "Your lucky my roomate is gone" "pish posh. We've done this in public before" "My shirt was never off before"

Anything else: Troy surprises Gabi with pizza (like in my fav. scene in HSM 3 when Troy tells her he knows about Stanford) they make-out. Troy wants more, Gabi doesnt its ok kinda fluff thing

Rating: K+

* * *

Troy knocked on the door to Gabriella's dorm room. He was a little nervous. This was the first time that he had been to her dorm room before and he had brought with him a margaretta pizza. "Troy." Gabriella said when she opened the door when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought i'd surprise you with some pizza." Troy said with a smile.

Gabriella smiled. "Come in then"

Troy came into the room with the pizza. "So where's your roommate?" He asked looking around to see he roommate wasn't in.

"She's out with her boyfriend for the night" Gabriella replied.

"So that means we have the room to ourselves " Troy said having put the pizza down on her roommate bed and going over to Gabriella again.

"Yeah" Gabriella replied not knowing the thoughts that had just formed in Troy's head.

"Cool" Troy said. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella when he got to her and kissed her. Gabriella instantly kissed him back. They ended up sitting down on Gabriella's bed still kissing. Troy's hands roamed down Gabriella's body as they kissed his hands snuck under her shirt. Troy lightly pushed Gabriella so she would lie back on the bed. Troy rubbed along her back and sides and caused her to moan lightly. Troy took that as a sign to take this further. He took his hand off her body and removed his shirt only breaking the kiss to do so.

Once Troy had his shirt off Troy went to undo the buttons of Gabriella's blouse and slip it off her. Troy break away from the kiss and started to kiss down her neck.

"Your lucky my roomate is gone" Gabriella said moving her head back a little to allow him to start to suck on her neck.

Troy stopped sucking on her neck and said "pish posh. We've done this in public before"

"My shirt was never off before" Gabriella replied.

"True." Troy replied. He then went back to kissing his neck. He then slowly started to kiss lower.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked stopping Troy from going any lower.

"I uh.. I wanted to.." Troy said.

"Oh" Gabriella said.

"Do you want me to stop?" Troy said.

"Yes please." Gabriella replied.

"Alright" Troy replied getting off her. "Do you wanna go have the pizza?"

"Ok" Gabriella said. The pair then enjoyed their time together just chatting and eating pizza.


End file.
